Embracing Destiny
by Selenity Jade
Summary: Chapter Fifteen Posted. A 1997 Silver Millennium SerenityEndymion fic. Serenity is assigned Ambassador duty with all the senshi as her protectors.
1. Prologue

Embracing Destiny  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon so does not belong to me. Unfortunately. I do own Endymion and Mamoru, though. Okay, Okay I don't. *Sigh* Can't blame a girl for trying, can you?  
  
By Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
AIM: SelenityJade  
  
Prologue  
  
Rated: PG13  
  
The small dinner group turned their heads toward the large marble door as it opened. An angelic young woman walked in the now silent room. Her silver hair was pulled up into two buns atop her head and from them long tresses fell until they just brushed the marble tiles. Her slender, graceful frame was covered in a pure white, floor-length gown that shimmered as she walked. Short, silk sleeves barely covered her creamy shoulders. She wore a small lunar pearl bracelet around her delicate right wrist, petite silvery pearls placed upon her earlobes, and a simple heart-shaped silver locket lay upon her graceful neck. The few pieces of jewelry she adorned did nothing to distract from her beauty. Nothing stood out about her more than the golden birthmark, the shape of a crescent moon, centered on her forehead. The birthmark showed her to be a member of the Lunar Royal family. Her breathtakingly beautiful cerulean eyes held a vast intelligence, a serene outlook, and something else deeply hidden as she gazed around the room.  
  
She took in the small group quickly. Four young women, who appeared to be the same age as the young princess, sat around the large rectangular table. Each woman wore the same short-skirted outfit, called a fuku, although they differed in color. Sailor Mercury, in blue, sat at the far end of the long table. Her short blue hair perfectly framed her face. The aqua blue eyes of the Senshi of water and ice met her own as Mercury looked up shyly and smiled in welcome. Often called the genius behind the Sailor Senshi, her intelligence was unrivaled.  
  
To Mercury's right sat Sailor Mars, dressed in a red version of the uniform. Her midnight black hair reached down to the middle of her well-shaped thighs and shown with violet highlights. Her violet eyes held the young princess' blue ones for an instant. The princess quickly broke the contact. The Senshi of Fire's gaze was too piercing for comfort. She was known as the spiritualist of the Senshi with the innate ability of telepathy.  
  
To Mars' right sat a lovely Amazon with dark brown hair. She had it pulled back into a long ponytail that reached just past her shoulder blades. Her piercing emerald eyes were alive with spirit and strength. Wearing a deep green Sailor fuku, Sailor Jupiter was every bit the warrior. She nodded politely to the princess.  
  
On the far side of the marble table, her gaze found Sailor Venus. The Senshi of Love wore an orange Sailor outfit. Her long blond hair fell to the back of her knees and was held by a large orange clip. She is the leader of the Sailor Senshi and although she took little else seriously, she was an excellent one.  
  
Looking towards the head of the table, her eyes found a regal woman with the same silver hair as her own. It was also arranged the same and pooled upon the floor beside her chair. She wore a silver-white gown very similar to her own, only sleeveless. The older woman's eyes were a light shade of blue. Upon her forehead sat the golden crescent moon birthmark. She was Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, ruler of the Silver Millennium, and the young woman's mother.  
  
Looking upon the floor to her mother's left, she saw two cats sitting regally upon their haunches. One white and one black, Artemis and Luna, respectfully, and each had a golden crescent moon centered upon their foreheads, marking them as the Queen's most trusted advisors.  
  
Returning her gaze to her mother, the young princess inclined her head respectfully. "I apologize for being late, Mother," the princess said in her sweet melodic voice. "I was detained by a minor matter."  
  
The Queen smiled proudly for an instant. "My daughter, it is quite all right. Please, sit down. Let us dismiss the formality for tonight. I know you tire of it so, Serenity," the Queen said.  
  
"Thank you, Mother," Serenity said, smiling faintly. Her relief was apparent.  
  
Queen Serenity frowned slightly at her daughter, before smiling. "Finish your meal. Afterwards, I have some news."  
  
The Senshi looked surprised, but complied. Serenity, however, picked at her food. One hand was absently playing with one of the locks of her hair, a habit that she displayed when she was upset. 'Why, Mother?' The young woman thought resentfully. She had already been informed earlier this evening what the 'news' was and she not happy about it. 'I have enough responsibilities as a princess.' Sighing silently, she looked towards her mother, waiting to hear the news that would seal her fate. The Senshi had already finished their meals.  
  
Standing up, the Queen prepared to address the small group. "Senshi, daughter, I have good news," she declared in what Serenity thought of as 'the Queen Voice.' "My daughter, Princess Serenity, will hereby hold the office of Royal Ambassador to the Planets. She will be sent to the various planets to cement our alliances and to forge new ones. She will make sure the laws of the Silver Millennium are being enforced. She is to be Our representative. All of the Inner Senshi: Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus will accompany her, as will Luna and Artemis.  
  
"It implies great faith that I let my only daughter and heir journey to foreign courts, but that is not why I am doing this." She paused, turning her attention to her visibly upset daughter. "I'm doing this because you will someday be Queen, and my mother also put me in the same position. It helped train me to rule better, Serenity. I did not want to do it anymore than you do, but in the end, I was grateful. As you will be, my dearest daughter." The Queen looked her daughter in the eyes, blue on blue. She showed that she new exactly how the young princess felt, which did make Serenity feel better. Smiling slightly, she let her mother know she understood. Understood that this was needed and she will do her best.  
  
Turning from her daughter, she continued. "Now, for the first time in history the Outers will work with the Inners. Pluto has 'told' me that they must be involved, including Saturn." The Senshi and Serenity gasped in surprise. "Yes, it appears that this is the time for monumental changes," the Queen said with a slight frown.  
  
'Or it means disaster approaches,' the younger Serenity thought.  
  
"The previous Outer Senshi will once again take up their posts so that the Outers can be free to join the Inners in this endeavor. Now *all* the Senshi will be with you, Serenity, as guards and as advisors.  
  
"Luna and Artemis will be there mostly because most other courts don't really comprehend that they can and do speak. And quite forcefully at that. Much might be said in their hearing that would never be said in the presence of the Senshi. They are to inform you if anything of note comes up. They are also going to be there to help you keep you Senshi in training. Mercury, you will help with keeping names and faces straight as well as important information concerning those people, which you will relay to my daughter. You must also act as scholar should the need arise. Mars, you will keep an eye out for deception and evil with your ability to read auras and intent. You *must* immediately inform my daughter. In her training to be Queen, nothing must be kept from her. *Nothing.* You will also be the spiritual expert." Smiling suddenly, she turned toward the other Senshi present.  
  
"Jupiter, you will be her visual bodyguard. That is your chief job. The second is to be her friend and offer any moral support or advice that you can. Venus, you are the leader of the inner Senshi. You understand people and their motivations and you will relay this information to Serenity. You are also to make sure my daughter and the rest of the Senshi take days off to have fun and enjoy each planet. One more thing. Serenity is ultimately the leader. You will obey her in *all* matters. Do you all understand?"  
  
"Yes, Queen Serenity," the Senshi answered simultaneously.  
  
"Now for the Outers," the Queen began. "They already know their roles but you do not. Uranus will help with the actual visual bodyguard part since she has always been one of the most protective of my daughter. She will coordinate security. She is the leader of the Outers. Neptune will help Serenity with grace and the correct protocol for the other courts and will help her dress accordingly. She will offer advice and information on the arts should it be needed." Looking around the room, she paused.  
  
"Pluto, who insisted on being present, will be letting bits of wisdom out if she deems it important enough. She is older than even I can imagine and knows some about the future, but remember time is not set. She is not omniscient. Lastly, Saturn will use her sense of death and her knowledge of healing in anyway possible. Understood?"  
  
Nods from all the Senshi and her daughter reassured her that they were listening. "The Outers have agreed that you are in charge of this and they have reassured me that they will obey you in all matters. Now, Serenity, you will meet with the Royal families of each planet and attend court. You will renew treaties and form new ones. Use your judgment and intuition. If you feel uneasy about something, do not sign it. Remember, this is a learning experience for you. So, go out into the planet and their cities. Learn. But remember to have fun sometimes too." Frowning, the Queen sighed.  
  
"Now, by orders of Pluto, against all tradition, and with many protests from me, my daughter is to be trained during her post. As the Senshi of the Moon." Exclamations of surprise and dismay filled the large room and after raising a hand to instill silence, the Queen went on. "I know this is highly unusual and I do not like it any more than you do, but Pluto insisted. Tomorrow my daughter will be given her transformation tool. She is to be the leader of the Senshi, Inners, and Outers and fight along side them...but ultimately be protected also. The fact that there will be a Senshi of the Moon is to be kept highly confidential." The Queen looked around the room, making eye contact with each of the Senshi and her daughter.  
  
"You all love and respect my daughter deeply. My senshi and I never had that bond with each other. I know you will protect her well should the need arise. For now, rest. Tomorrow I will announce the appointment of my daughter and the Outers will arrive. The day after you will depart to Mercury. Goodnight."  
  
Filing out of the private dining area, Serenity and her Senshi stopped outside the large marble door. Mercury put her hand on Serenity's shoulder comfortingly. "I'm sorry, Princess," Serenity winced slightly at the title. "You know that this will be a good learning experience for you. You'll be Queen one day." And with those words, Mercury left to her chambers.  
  
Venus took Serenity in her arms for a quick hug and then released her. "Don't worry, Princess, it'll be fun when you get used to it. Think of the men!" She exclaimed missing Serenity's sadness at those words. Venus left then, a dreamy look on her face.  
  
Jupiter took a hand in hers. "Princess, I know how you feel, but you'll enjoy it. You really will." With a quick hug, she also left.  
  
Mars silently watched her princess. "Princess?" She asked hesitantly.  
  
"Yes, Mars?" Serenity answered in her soft voice.  
  
"I don't know what is bothering you lately, but try to give this a chance." And with that, she was gone. Leaving Serenity to make her way to her rooms, alone.  
  
~~~  
  
Entering her rooms silently and made her way to the balcony. Shivering at the cool night breeze, Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, heir to the Silver Millennium throne, looked over the faint moonscape. The lights twinkled in the distance indicating the city of Haven. Sighing, Serenity looked up at the Earth. It was beautiful, as always. Sighing again, she turned away and opened the small heart-shaped locket that lay around her neck. It was empty. It was a lunar tradition that lockets were very secret and special. In them went a memento of the person's true love or if they haven't yet met their true love, a hope or a wish was placed within on something that represented that hope. Only, this young woman, a princess, had no true love. No love at all. No hope or wish was placed within her locket for she had no hope.  
  
Serenity slid to the floor of the balcony, tears filling her heartbreakingly sad eyes. She felt the void within her soul. She felt that void even within the company of all her dearest friends and her mother. She felt alone. Especially when they called her 'Princess.' She hated that. She had long tried to get them to call her by name, yet they never would. Not once had any of them called her 'Serenity.' It made the loneliness that much more painful.  
  
Her body, her mind, her soul cried out for someone. For whom she wasn't sure. But it cried out for the void to be filled just the same. 'Why am I the only one that feels this way? Why do only I have to feel this pain?'  
  
She began to weep silently. Her body shook with the force of her tears. 'Why am I the only one?!' She, the serene Moon Princess of legend, was terrified of being alone to feel this pain forever. All her life she has had this heartbreaking loneliness and pain. Since the moment of her birth, she has felt it and her soul cried. She remembered the only time she has ever asked about it. She was ten years old...  
  
~~~  
  
"Do you feel it?" the young Serenity asked quietly. The Senshi looked at her, confusion evident in their eyes.  
  
"Feel what, Princess?" The younger Mars asked, bewildered. Serenity winced at the title but continued.  
  
"You know. The pain?" she asked. The senshi exchanged confused looks before looking back at her.  
  
"Princess, are you injured? What pain?" Mercury inquired, concerned.  
  
"No, I'm not injured. I'm talking about the pain in my heart, right here," the young princess said putting a small hand to the middle of her chest. "Don't you feel it?" The Senshi grew even more bewildered.  
  
"What pain in your heart, Princess?" Venus asked for the rest of them. Serenity then knew she truly was the only one who felt that pain, loneliness and sorrow.  
  
~~~  
  
From that moment, eleven years ago, she grew increasingly air-headed and ditzy. Trying to hide the pain and loneliness from her court and from her mother. She started building the barriers around herself then. She had felt so alone and afraid. By seventeen, she realized that all she did was annoy her protectors and disappoint her mother. She shaped up to behave like she was truly meant to behave, like a princess.  
  
Serenity pulled herself together and headed towards her bed. Peeling off the revolting sign of her station, she collapsed atop her bed, asleep before her head hit the pillow.  
  
~~~  
  
Down upon the same Earth the princess had been looking at, a young man hurried towards his rooms. His short black hair fell into his deep midnight blue eyes, unknowingly making himself look irresistible. He wore black armor and a red lined cape. A sword was strapped to his side, the cape flowing behind him. Grunting, he quickened his pace as he was supposed to meet a long time friend outside of them.  
  
"Hey, Your Highness, about time," a man about 25-years-old said as the young prince rounded the corner. His blond hair was cropped short and as always looked slightly disheveled. He wore black armor similar to the young prince's upon his clearly muscular frame, a sword at his side. Obviously a warrior, the young man was alert. Yet, his clear baby-blue eyes held a slight mischievous twinkle that never seemed to leave.  
  
"Jadeite, stop with the 'Your Highness' shit, okay? I've had a long day," the black-haired man said tiredly, running a hand through his thick hair in an attempt to move them out of his eyes.  
  
"Sorry, Prince Endymion but rules are rules," Jadeite said stubbornly, only because he knew Endymion hated titles. Jadeite loved to tease his prince and longtime friend.  
  
"Yeah, but if you don't knock it off, we aren't going riding tomorrow. You wanted to get me away from the stresses of court for a day, and those stresses include calling me 'Prince' or 'Your Highness' or other such foolish and irritating titles. Understand?" Endymion threatened.  
  
"Okay, Endymion, have it your way. On a different note, did you hear the news?"  
  
"What news?"  
  
"It seems that the Queen of the Moon has appointed her daughter as Ambassador to the Planets. The Princess will come to Earth after her stay on Jupiter to form a treaty with your father, since we haven't really been getting along with the Moon lately." Jadeite frowned slightly, and then continued. "It seems that all the Senshi including the Outers will be accompanying her. It is a mystery that one. Even Pluto and Saturn will be with her."  
  
"Really? Hmmm, that is shocking. They don't leave their planets for any reason, especially Pluto with guarding the Time Gate. Any idea what it means?"  
  
"No clue, Endymion, but I hear the princess is quite a looker. Although my sources say she is very reserved and quiet. She doesn't seem to be like a normal princess. Maybe she's shy? That doesn't change her looks though. They say she is quite beautiful," Jadeite said with a slight smile.  
  
"Jadeite, knock it off. Are you trying to get me interested? It isn't going to work. There is more to a woman than just her looks, you know. I have lots of women anyway, I don't need a flighty princess," Endymion stated.  
  
"Yeah, but you need to get married someday, which means you need a princess. And as for the woman you have, they are all common or minor nobles who you can woo into their beds. And not very hard wooing I might add. Just one look from you and the hardest woman cracks and begs 'His Highness, Prince Endymion of Earth' to sleep with her. It's disgusting."  
  
"Yeah, well, it fills the time. I'm going to sleep now if we are to go riding tomorrow."  
  
"Endymion, I worry about you. You sleep with lots of women, but never have I seen you fall for one or even like her remotely other than the sex. You can't seem to stand them and you break so many hearts with your callousness. You need a wife. You're a 25-year-old man and your father will press the issue soon. You never are interested in any woman except their 'assets'. Have you ever been with the same woman more than twice, Endymion? Have you ever felt anything towards them? What made you so cold?"  
  
"I'm not cold, Jadeite. Don't worry so much. I'll find a princess I can stand as a wife someday. Now I'm going to bed. Goodnight, my friend." Stepping towards the door, Endymion turned to look at his companion. "Jadeite? What is that princess' name? The Moon Princess, I mean."  
  
"Her name? It's Serenity, why?"  
  
"Nothing. I just thought I should know the name of the visiting princess is all. 'Night." He entered his room and quietly made his way to his large balcony. Putting his hands on the rail, he looked up at the full moon. His dark midnight eyes reflected the moonlight as he stared unblinkingly at it.  
  
"Am I cold?" Endymion whispered to the pale object that hung in the night sky, not really expecting an answer. He sighed sadly, before turning and walking into his room, the balcony door closing behind him.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: Boy this baby is as old as Alone. I'm sorry for the longwinded descriptions...those *should* get better as the story progresses. I have also been told I've screwed up the Silver Millennium continuity, but I know that. This is a Silver Millennium (I would have abbreviated that to SM, but that could be confused with Sailor Moon and *sigh*) AU, so don't freak. ^_^  
  
Lovies! 


	2. Chapter One: Friendships and Meetings

Embracing Destiny  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, so don't own them :P. If I did, I'd be rich, silly! Or at least richer than I am now.  
  
By Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
AIM: SelenityJade  
  
Chapter One: Friendships and Meetings  
  
Rated: PG13  
  
The bright sunlight drifted through an open window and into a large sleeping chamber where a beautiful young woman slept in a large, four-poster bed that appeared to envelop her. The sunlight flowed around the woman in a halo, its brilliance awakening her.   
  
She stirred slightly and opened her deep sea-blue eyes slowly. Focusing those eyes on the world through that window, her mind gradually became alert. A breeze streamed into her room, sending the white satin curtains fluttering. It carried with it the sweet aroma of a lunar morning. A brief scent of moon lilies and lilacs, imported from the blue planet so near her own. Never having been there, the lilacs brought her a quiet joy. Its scent was heavenly and foreign. The light purple blossoms that clumped together had looked foreign to her young eyes when she had first seen them. Those blossoms were never alone. They were the flower. Each tiny blossom contributed to the whole and was beautiful. Unlike her, who was a solitary blossom lost in the breeze. Ever since the day she had first seen them, lilacs had blossomed in her private garden. As a hope that maybe she'd be a part of something as beautiful too. Their scent reminded her of that hope.  
  
Sighing softly, she turned her eyes to the door to her bathing room. Slowly pulling herself into full awareness, she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Putting a hand through her hair, she realized she had never taken her hair down last night, and it'd be a mess to brush out now.   
  
Sighing again, this time in disgust, she made her way to the bath. Slowly opening the door, she stepped into the room. Turning on the faucet, she let the hot bath water fill the large circular marble tub. She supposed that she could have had an attendant do it, but it was well known that the Princess didn't like to have many attendants. Especially in her chambers. She preferred to do most of her bathing and dressing by herself.   
  
Turning away, she took her hair out of the 'odangos' and let it fall to the floor. Grabbing her silver brush, she made quick work of the tangles.  
  
She looked at herself in the large mirror as she set down the brush. Her long silver hair covered her like a cloak. That same hair used to be blonde. But around the same time that she had shaped up from the air-headed princess to a more mature one, it had started to change. Now, at 21 it was completely silver. Like her mother's.  
  
There was no known reason why the Moon Kingdom rulers' hair changed so early. Many speculated that it was because of the awesome power the Serenity line possessed. Others said it was because of the power of the Silver Imperial Crystal that each Queen had come to inherit. The true cause didn't matter to her. Her hair was silver, and she didn't care why. Sometimes, she hated her hair for the very fact it was so different and alien. She didn't realize it made her look otherworldly, not alien.  
  
Looking herself over in the mirror, wearing only her white bra and panties, she supposed she could be thought of as pretty. 'I'm not hideous, anyway. Why am I so alone then? Do I not have a love somewhere? Will I always be alone?' Closing her blue orbs on that thought, she pushed back the despair. She mustn't give into it now. 'I have to welcome the Outers and receive my transformation today. As well as attend my mother's birthday celebration.'   
  
Turning towards the filling bath, she stripped to her skin and sank into the blissful water. Closing her eyes, she let her mind wander as she cleansed herself.  
  
She snapped her eyes open at the sound of a soft knock at her chamber doors. Grimacing in annoyance, she stepped out of her tub and donned the thick pale blue robe beside the door. She walked into her rooms, and she quickly pulled her hair into a loose knot to keep it from trailing on the floor.  
  
Sighing in irritation, she briefly wondered why it was traditional for the lunar royalty women to keep it so long. Steadying herself, she turned towards her large double doors.  
  
"Come in!" she called out softly but loudly enough to be heard outside the doors. The door opened soundlessly and in stepped a young girl. Her medium length red hair was pulled into a loose braid that reached her shoulder blades, which perfectly matched the long green dress she wore.   
  
Bowing, the young girl, who looked to be about sixteen years old, looked up at Serenity shyly. Obviously a newer attendant, she was a bit in awe of her. Smiling reassuringly at the young girl, Serenity nodded to her.  
  
"I-I-I'm sorry to disturb you, Your Highness," the young girl said with a slight tremor.  
  
"That's all right. Don't be nervous. What is your name?"  
  
"M-my name?" the young girl asked anxiously, quickly brushing her red hair away from her slender face. "Naru, my name is Naru, Your Highness."  
  
"Well, Naru, tell me why you have come."  
  
"One of the Sailor Senshi came. Sailor Venus, I think. She told me to tell you that the Outers will be arriving within the hour and your mother wishes you in the Teleportation Room as soon as possible."  
  
"Thank you, Naru. Will you please tell Sailor Venus that I will be there shortly?"  
  
"Yes, Your Highness." Bowing, Naru made her way out.   
  
A thought suddenly struck Serenity. "Naru? When you have done that, would you return to help me with my hair? It's getting too long for me to do myself anymore."  
  
"Of course!" Naru exclaimed happily, rushing out of the room, forgetting protocol in her excitement. Smiling at the energetic girl, Serenity returned to her chambers and donned a white gown, another traditional dress only slightly different then the one she wore last night. This one had a long bow at the base of her spine.  
  
Sitting down on a small stool at her vanity, she grabbed her comb and proceeded to put her silvery hair in some kind of order while she waited for Naru to return. Smiling at the thought of the young girl she had just met, whose innocence made Serenity's heart sing. That someone could be so happy at a chance to do her hair surprised Serenity a little. And made her grin that she could please someone with such a small act.  
  
Hearing a soft knock, Serenity turned towards it.  
  
"Come on in, Naru." Opening the door, Naru entered shyly. Smiling at Serenity, she slowly made her way towards the seated princess. "Ah, good. Now, you know how my hair is normally fixed, correct?"  
  
Nodding tentatively, she watched Serenity brush out her hair. "Yes, Your Highness. I was taught how to do that hairstyle when I was assigned to be your attendant." Blushing, Naru looked down, remembering her many breaches in protocol.  
  
"Naru? No need to be shy. I don't care about protocol or the breach in it. I'm just a person, and the formality is weary. Now, if you'd be so kind as to put up my hair? I need to greet the Outers soon."  
  
Taking the brush from Serenity, Naru moved behind the princess. Tentatively, she took a hold of her silvery tresses. At the feel of Serenity's soft silky hair, Naru made a small surprised sound.  
  
"Yes?" Serenity asked, smiling.  
  
"It's so soft!" Naru exclaimed, then blushed and added a quick 'Your Highness.'  
  
"It's fine, Naru." Nodding, Naru's training took over and in no time had Serenity's hair up in its usual style.  
  
Looking herself over in the body length mirror, Serenity smiled her approval. "Thank you, Naru. It looks perfect. Now, I must go." Serenity quickly got up and slipped on her delicate slippers. She glanced at Naru. "Do you have any other duties today?" Serenity asked the nervous girl.  
  
"No, Your Highness," Naru said softly.  
  
"Would you like to do me a favor?"  
  
"Of course, Your Highness."  
  
"Thank you. Could you go into Haven for me? I need a few packages picked up from a few places. I didn't have the normal attendants do this because a few of those packages are presents for my mother's birthday. Sailor Jupiter was the one who went to order what I wanted. Now with none of the Senshi currently able to retrieve them, I wish you to go. I'll write down which stores I need you to go and their locations. Will you go?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Yes, of course." Naru said excitedly. She was thrilled at being given such an important task. Then a thought occurred to her. "Princess Serenity? May I ask you something?"  
  
"Of course, Naru."  
  
"If it is so important, why could you not have gone?"  
  
"Because, it tends to be a big deal if royalty go out into town and it becomes public knowledge what I do or buy there. Plus, I would have to have bodyguards and attendants come with me."  
  
"You are like a prisoner. A prisoner of your station," Naru said quietly. Surprised at the acuteness of this young girl, Serenity nearly gaped. Only years of discipline kept her from this very act. That such a young girl who barely knew her could have so much insight into what Serenity herself was feeling.  
  
"You are very astute, Naru. In some ways, I guess I am a prisoner. I feel like one most of the time. But I enjoy knowing that I can help people. Being Princess, I can help my people. That is what makes it worth it."  
  
"I don't think I would want to be a princess then. I would be too lonely. I used to want to be."  
  
Smiling at the young girl before her, Serenity remembered wanting to be anything but a princess. Too much responsibility and pain. She would have rather been a servant then a princess. She still would but she had learned to accept what she was.  
  
"Thank you for doing this errand," Serenity said, moving towards her desk. Grabbing a pen and a slip of paper, the princess quickly jotted down the information Naru would need. Folding it, she went to her small table and grabbed the silk coin purse that lay there. She then turned to Naru, and gave it to her along with the folded piece of paper.   
  
"Now, when you return, put the packages in the closet there. I do not know when I'll return to get ready for my mother's birthday celebration, so after you are done you may take the rest of the day off," she said with a smile.  
  
Young Naru quickly bowed and exited the room excitedly. Serenity smiled wistfully after the young girl before making her way to the Teleportation Room.  
  
~~~  
  
Endymion sighed ruefully. 'Damn it all to hell.' He just wanted a simple ride on the outskirts of Terra. He would have hated the large capital of Earth if he didn't call it home. Now, instead of out riding one of his prized stallions with his guardians and friends, he was stuck in his mother's bedroom, hearing less than pleasant news.  
  
"Endymion, son, I know you were looking forward to some time outside of the palace, but something has come up," his mother began, her soft voice reaching his ears from her vantage point by the window. She didn't even look at him.  
  
"Mother, what is it?" Endymion asked in defeat. He knew his duty came before pleasure. He accepted it. He did have honor after all.  
  
"You're to go to Mercury, son."  
  
"What?!" To say that the crown prince of Earth was surprised would have been a grave understatement.  
  
"I'm sorry, my darling little boy," Endymion rolled his eyes. Sometimes his mother was a big pain in the ass. After all, he was 25, not a 'little boy' any longer. "You and your four guardians shall travel to Mercury in your father's place." She then looked at him, tears clouding her cobalt eyes. "Endymion, your father is very ill. He cannot make his usual trip to Mercury this year. However, we need to renew our trading agreements with the Mercurians. Their vast technology is essential. You have been trained in negotiation. You will do fine, my son."  
  
"Is father going to get better any time soon?" Endymion asked nervously. He did not want to continue in his father's place indefinitely. Not yet, at any rate.  
  
"I don't know, Endymion. I don't know..." she said sadly, before turning back to the window. "The aloof Lunar Kingdom has finally decided to be more active in the mundane affairs of the Planets. Princess Serenity's first job as Ambassador to the Planets will begin on Mercury. The annual Mercurian Council begins in two days, son. She will be there. I hear she is quite beautiful-"  
  
"Mother, stop. She's a princess. She's probably scatterbrained too. Besides, she is the heir to the Lunar Kingdom, not to mention heir to the Solar System. I will have enough problems ruling Earth when the time comes. I don't want the entire Solar System to deal with, too." Endymion ran his large hands through his slightly mussed black hair in a vain attempt to dispel his unease. He hated any subject that related to women lately, let alone princesses.  
  
"Son, I am aware of that. I didn't mean it like that. I just wanted you to know about her presence there. I want you to keep an eye on her. She's supposed to be very special, the mystics say. I just want to know your impressions of her."  
  
"Fine, Mother. I leave tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes, my son."  
  
~~~  
  
"Princess Serenity," the golden Senshi whispered as she bowed low with respect. Her shortly cropped blond hair gave her a boyish look, her deep blue eyes held a tenderness for the Princess she was called on to protect.  
  
"Sailor Uranus," Serenity said with a smile. She was truly glad to see the older Senshi. She was the only one of the Senshi that threw protocol out the window when they were alone. That gave the Senshi of the Sky a special place in her heart. Serenity turned her gaze to the lovely aquamarine haired Senshi standing to Uranus' right. She bowed low to the Princess with a grace Serenity envied.  
  
"Princess," the woman said with a small smile.  
  
"Sailor Neptune," Serenity said, bowing her head in respect. Looking to the young girl next to Neptune, Serenity nearly gasped in shock. 'She is so young. The Senshi of Silence.' She bowed her head to the younger Senshi, who blushed slightly. Her purplish black hair fell passed her chin, her violet eyes held a deep understanding that Serenity immediately felt uncomfortable with.  
  
"Princess," the younger Senshi said as she bowed low.  
  
"Sailor Saturn," she breathed. Turning to the back of the line of Outers, her gaze fell upon the most mysterious of all Senshi. Also the oldest, although she looked no older than the other Outers, her gaze held wisdom of the ages.  
  
"My Princess," the tall Senshi said, her soft voice filled with such respect, the other occupants of the room breathed in sharply in surprise.  
  
"Sailor Pluto," Serenity breathed out in awe. And a little bit surprised that this mysterious and all-knowing Senshi of Time would reward her with such respect. Quickly, training took over and she schooled her features before addressing the newly arrived Senshi.  
  
"Welcome to Haven, capital of the Lunar Kingdom and the Silver Millennium," her sweet voice said clearly and formally.  
  
"Thank you, Your Highness," the Outers replied simultaneously. Uranus then smiled impishly before rising to her feet and crossing her arms over her chest, looking down on the shorter girl.  
  
"Well, Princess, looks like you are stuck with us for a while, hm?"  
  
Serenity giggled slightly before a grin appeared on her beautiful face, her blue eyes twinkling with mirth. "Well, I suppose so, Uranus, I suppose so. Whatever will I do with so many protectors?"  
  
"Well, Princess," Neptune began with a small smile. "Maybe we should have a party? It is after all the Queen's Birthday. There is always a ball celebrating the birthday of the ruling Queen. And one this important shouldn't be missed."  
  
The Princess sighed at the reminder. "Yeah, Mother turns 400 today, it is to be a grand event."  
  
"Well, then why don't we all go dress our best for our last night home? Since you are to take on your duties tomorrow," Neptune said with a concerned look at the Princess.  
  
"Highness?" a voice interrupted. Looking down, Serenity saw Luna, her newly appointed advisor.  
  
"Yes, Luna?"  
  
"Her Majesty, the Queen, would like you to accompany me to her rooms, Princess. She would like a private conversation with you before you get ready for the ball tonight."  
  
"I understand," she said with a sigh. Turning towards the Senshi, she bowed her head politely. "If you will excuse me, I must see to my mother."  
  
"Of course, Princess," Pluto said with a smile. "We'll see you tonight at the ball."  
  
Serenity smiled at the Mistress of Time, before turning to leave the Teleportation Room, Luna walking at her side. "Luna?"  
  
"Yes, Princess?" Luna looked up at her charge fondly.  
  
"Do you know what Mother wishes to see me about?"  
  
"No, Princess."  
  
Serenity sighed ruefully as she made her way to the Queen's chambers. She didn't understand what her mother wanted to see her now for. She deduced it must be important as her mother rarely called her to her rooms. The only other times had been when someone dear had passed on. Like her father. Serenity's steps faltered at the thought. She had been just a little girl, only four years old, yet she remembered it like it was yesterday. How her mother's face had been streaked with tears. Her voice had shaken as she told her daughter that her father was dead.  
  
"Princess?" Luna's voice drifted up into Serenity's awareness slowly.  
  
"Yes, Luna?"  
  
"We're here, Highness," the lunar feline said in concern.  
  
"So we are, Luna," she replied dazed. She slowly reached up and knocked on the large door.  
  
The door opened to reveal Sailor Venus, who smiled tentatively at her charge. "Hello, Princess," the Senshi said warmly before opening the door allowing her to enter her mother's rooms. Looking around the room, Serenity's gaze immediately light upon her mother who sat in the large billowy chair that sat by the large windows at the north end of the room. Sailor Venus silently left mother and daughter alone.  
  
Serenity made her way to her mother, before inclining her head respectfully. "Mother, you wished to see me?"  
  
"Yes, my daughter," the Queen said sadly to her only child, her precious child. "I must give you this, Serenity." The Queen held out a small compact that had a simple golden crescent moon on the pink compact.  
  
Serenity took the compact and looked at her mother, confused. "What is this?"  
  
"This, dear, is your transformation tool. This will allow you to change into the Sailor Senshi of the Moon. Inside this small compact lies the most powerful object in the Solar System, our family heirloom, the Silver Imperial Crystal. I give it to you now. Only those of the lunar royal blood may use the Crystal. As my daughter, you have the power. However, remember to never use it unless it is of dire importance, Serenity. The use of the Crystal will kill you in most cases."   
  
The Queen paused and looked up at her intent daughter, a tear finding its way down her cheek. "My beautiful daughter, how I wished that you would never have been given the Crystal. Its power is beyond imagination. However, Pluto 'suggested' I give it to you now. Something dark is stirring in the Universe and I fear that you are somehow the only one who will be able to save us." Queen Serenity reached up a graceful hand to her daughter's cheek and caressed it lightly.  
  
"My beloved daughter, you must become Sailor Moon. You must become a warrior. How I grieve to know I must doom my only daughter to this life. My heart is torn between the Queen and the Mother within me. I know that Pluto is right, but I want to protect my little girl from all the pain life has to offer. I love you so much, Serenity and it tears my soul allowing you to become a warrior. Yet, I must. Never in my life have I hated my position as I have this day."   
  
She paused once more to look at her daughter. "To transform, say Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" she ordered.  
  
Serenity looked at her compact with a mixture of fear and anticipation. She held it up in her right hand and yelled, "Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"  
  
Suddenly a flash of light enveloped her slim form as her dress disappeared and ribbons of color danced around her and clothed her, transforming into a Senshi fuku like the others wore, only slightly different. Her outfit had a blue skirt and bow, yet her compact fit snugly on the front of the bow. Her ears were decorated with crescent moons, her forehead covered with a tiara. Knee high boots appeared as did white gloves that reached passed her elbows. When the light cleared, Queen Serenity gasped as she saw her daughter dressed in the traditional outfit of the Sailor Senshi. Even in that form, there could be no mistaking her aura. It was indeed her daughter.   
  
She couldn't seem to banish the fear that she had given her only daughter a death sentence.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: Wow, I realized when I was editing this that the original Chapter One was 18 DANG PAGES LONG! With over 10,000 words! I was INSANE to write all that in one chapter! ^_^; I'm breaking it down now.  
  
Thanks to sqeekers!  
  
Lovies! 


	3. Chapter Two: Gifts and Stares

Embracing Destiny  
  
Disclaimer: I'm 23, and I can't draw for crap. So obviously I am not the one who created Sailormoon.  
  
By Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
AIM: SelenityJade  
  
Chapter Two: Gifts and Stares  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Serenity looked over her packages with a smile. She had almost forgotten that she had sent Naru on those errands with all the excitement going on. Looking over the array, she had to admit she might have gone a little overboard. She had picked out quite a few gifts for her mother, but had other items ordered also. A few new dresses, which she was glad she had done now. She might need them on her trips to the other planets. A few new jewelry pieces were in there, also. She never wore much, but she liked to have a wide selection to choose from.  
  
Bending down gracefully with a little rustle of her gown, she gently grasped one of the smaller packages in the pile and opened it. Upon seeing what was inside the box, she smiled. She knew her mother loved lunar pearls. Only found in the Sea of Serenity, these special little rocks cost a fortune on the moon and she couldn't even imagine what the cost would be elsewhere.   
  
She quickly picked up the gifts she had picked out for her mother and set them aside. Opening one of the larger boxes, she gasped. Inside the most beautiful silver white gown lay. She gingerly reached in and raised it out of its box. Her eyes grew as she saw the exquisite work the gown was. She quickly stood up and hurried into the adjacent bathroom to change.  
  
Quickly shedding her traditional gown, she looked at herself in the mirror and grimaced. She never had much faith in her body, she remembered. Yet, even at 21 she looked, in her opinion, like a young girl. Her breasts were too small. She was too thin. No curves to speak off, not like the Senshi. She sighed wistfully. How she wished she could have the body of one of the Senshi. She sighed before turning away from her depressing reflection and reverently putting on the gown she had just purchased. The spaghetti strap gown transformed her, it seemed. The dangerously low cut back showed off a fetching amount of skin, yet left some to the imagination. The front showed more cleavage than she dared to attempt before, but she felt the need tonight. The need to show people she was a grown woman now.  
  
After admiring herself in the mirror, she turned to return to her rooms. She quickly took down her hair and brushed it. Expert hands then remade her 'odangos' perfectly. Turning towards her dressing table, she opened the large box there and gently picked up the diamond tiara within. She sighed, defeated. She hated such signs of her station, and yet, protocol was protocol sometimes. And tonight was *not* a night to disobey. She gingerly placed the tiara upon her silver head and returned to the large mirror in the bathing room. She pronounced herself presentable and moved back into her chamber. She quickly grabbed her mother's gifts and exited her room.  
  
~~~  
  
Knocking on the large door, Serenity waited patently for her mother to answer.  
  
"Come in," a soft voice flowed through the door. Serenity quickly opened the door and stepped inside the chambers. Looking around the room her eyes quickly found her mother already dressed and sitting at her dressing table, an attendant arranging her hair.  
  
"Mother," Serenity began. "I wanted to give you my gifts before the ball."  
  
The Queen looked up at Serenity's reflection and smiled. "Of course, dear. We're almost done with my hair. Sit down, Serenity."  
  
She gracefully made her way to a comfortable chair beside the balcony and sat down, putting her gifts beside the chair. She watched her mother's attendant expertly arrange her perfect hair into the traditional 'odangos'. As the attendant made her way out, her mother stood up and made her way to the chair adjacent to Serenity's.  
  
"Mother, I wanted to let you know I understand about your decision. I understand the importance of it, and although I did resent it at first, I am actually beginning to look forward to it."  
  
"Thank you, Serenity. I am so proud of you. You are the perfect daughter, princess, everything. You have grown into a beautiful woman."   
  
Suddenly a mischievous glint entered her mother's eyes. "So, what did you get me?" She asked in childlike glee. Serenity had to laugh; in that, mother and daughter were the same.  
  
Serenity bent down and picked up the small box she had opened earlier. She handed it to her mother. "This is first..."  
  
Queen Serenity smiled and gracefully opened the small box. She gasped in surprise and lifted the pearls out of the box reverently. "Oh, Serenity..." she whispered in awe. "They are beautiful."  
  
Serenity blushed faintly. She loved to please people. Especially those close to her. On birthdays and other holidays, she showered her friends and family with gifts that had special meaning to each of them. She especially loved to please her mother by such simple gifts. It was becoming increasingly difficult to find gift that brought such joy and happiness to a Queen who had everything. Let alone a woman who has been in this world for 400 years.  
  
"Thank you, dear," the Queen said softly as she continued to admire her pearls.  
  
"I didn't have them made into jewelry because I thought you might be able to think of something better for them you'd rather have," the young woman said with a smile as she gazed at her entranced mother.  
  
"Yes, dear, I can. Do you know why I love moon pearls so much, dear?" The Queen asked as she gently put them back in their box.  
  
"No, I don't believe I do, Mother."  
  
"They have always been a sign of our family, you realize." At her daughter's nod, she continued. "When I was about ten, I think. Has it really been that long ago? It feels like yesterday when I escaped my court and ventured into the fields of wild flowers surrounding the Sea of Selenity. Much like you used to do, remember?" The Queen smiled at her daughter as she flushed in embarrassment. She hadn't known her mother was aware of her antics.  
  
"I remember exactly how everything looked and felt and even smelled to this day. It was late, stars shining in the vast sky, twinkling merrily. The wind was gentle and only faintly cool. It brought with it the scent of silver buttercups, daisies, pale violets, lunar lilies, and white lilacs (yes, they were imported even then, dear, although, I have never had your fascination for them). The Sea was clear and calm as glass, as is its want. Everything that night was perfect.  
  
"I was playing quietly by the shore, gathering up shells and pretty rocks as children are apt to do. I don't know exactly what happened, maybe I slipped on a slippery rock or simply tripped, but the next thing I was aware of, I was in the Sea. Only, I couldn't swim. Only the fisherman swam on the moon in those days, as we don't have many bodies of water. So, I was never taught. Slowly throughout my reign, I have introduced others to swimming and it is why I allowed Mercury to teach you and the rest of the Senshi to swim. But I digress.  
  
"I remember the shock of the cold and I remember inhaling the frigid water as I gasped in shock. I had never known fear until that day, since I was very much a sheltered princess. The time I spent underwater seemed to last an eternity. However, salvation came to me that day. I felt hands grasping me in a strong grip as I was pulled against a strong body and then I breathed air. Never had I felt something as wonderful as simply breathing. I gasped the air greedily until I felt faint. I opened my eyes and found my tiny body enveloped in someone's fierce embrace. I looked up at beheld my savior. Blond like I've never seen. Being only ten, I knew nothing of men. I knew he was beautiful. Only because he saved my young life. I smiled at him and hugged the man with everything my young body possessed.  
  
"I remember whispering thanks over and over again, I was so happy. He laughed shakily before releasing me from his arms. He told me I should be more careful. I looked up at him in worship and nodded my head. I remember then how he smiled at me. An angel couldn't have looked as well as he did to me then. And he was my angel. My very own angel.  
  
"That is how I met your father, Serenity. I didn't fall in love with him then, per se. I loved him as my angel, my savior, the brother I never had. He was sixteen then. Every bit the gentleman. He asked me what I was doing out there alone and when I showed him my collection of 'pretties'. He laughed his beautiful laugh then. He reached into his pocket about out the loveliest gem I had ever laid eyes on. A lunar pearl. The starlight hit it slightly and made it even more mystical. I gasped in shock at it. He then gently put it into my tiny hand and closed my fingers over it. He told me then that it was a sign of my family, but he bought that one at Haven earlier that day but thought I would enjoy it more than his mother would and he'd just pick out another gift for her.  
  
"Although we began our relationship with a friendship, love grew out of it. Every year since then, on the same day, he gave me a lunar pearl. Every time Destiny threw us obstacles and when things got difficult, he gave me another pearl and life never seemed so hard. The lunar pearl wasn't only the sign of our family; it was a symbol of your father's devotion to me, and a symbol of our entire relationship. That is why lunar pearls are so special to me. How I wished you had knew your father, Serenity. He was a wonderful man." Queen Serenity came out of her reverie, a faint sheen of tears sparkling in her eyes. She looked at her daughter to find a very solemn princess. She smiled through her tears and took her daughter's hand. "What else have you brought me, dear?"  
  
~~~  
  
Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she openly waited with something akin to dread as she was announced. She smoothed her gown self-consciously, if needlessly. She was unaware of the admiring gazes she was receiving from the heralds. 'Maybe I shouldn't have worn this dress.'  
  
"Her Highness, Princess of the Lunar Kingdom, and High Princess of the Silver Millennium, Serenity!" The herald's clear voice rang though the ballroom. She stepped through the large open doors and made her way gracefully down the large room towards her court and the Queen. She felt the entire room gazing at her. Although she had long been the center of attention, much though she hated it, she was used to it. Tonight, however, she felt extremely insecure, wearing what she was.   
  
Taking a quick glance around her, her training nearly failed her. She almost gaped to see such admiration in the eyes around her. And little appreciative glances from the men of the ball, which also earned her some jealous glares from the women. Yet, she never expected to be looked at like such. Looked at like the people stared at her mother. She was shocked. Shocked and flattered. Yet, she still felt a little unworthy of such admiration.  
  
Reaching her mother, she curtsied deeply in respect. Her mother proudly smiled at her and nodded her head in acknowledgment. The Princess rose fluidly before nodding her head towards her Senshi, who all looked stunning. Mercury, dressed in an aquamarine modest gown that hinted more at her beauty than a more revealing gown would have. Her blue hair was held by delicate white clips and adorned with Mercurian Aquilegias, a native flower of Mercury, and one of her favorites.   
  
Mars, as usual, was dressed in red. Her spaghetti strap gown showed a daring amount of skin, yet didn't appear indecent. Her hair cascaded down her back, a cluster of Fire Sprites, a flower native to Mars, decorated her shiny black hair. Its small leaves tipped in red, it stem striped with pink.   
  
Jupiter wore a dark green gown that fell just below her knees. It was short for the Lunar Kingdom; however, shorter gowns were the fashion on Jupiter. Her hair fell loose, unusual for her, held by small clips topped with Jovian oak leaves.   
  
Venus was dressed in a lovely orange floor-length gown that fetchingly hugged her figure. Strapless, the gown seemed to defy even the slight gravity on the moon. Her hair flowed free, held only by a large white clip in the shape of a dove in flight.   
  
Uranus, surprisingly, wore spaghetti strapped gold dress that fell to the tiles of the ballroom. A perfectly blue colored clip held her short blond hair. Serenity knew that it was the exact color of her planet.   
  
Neptune was dressed in aquamarine. The graceful gown flowed from her slender frame, enhancing every movement she made. Surprisingly modest, it had wide straps that lay across her shoulders. It only served to enhance her beauty. Her medium length marine blue hair was held by two trident shaped combs that left the rest free to spill down her shoulders.   
  
Young Saturn was dressed in a black gown that fell to her feet. Her arms were covered with silky sleeves that flattered her small limbs. Her dress covered her up to her slim neck, making her seem extremely fragile, yet beautiful. Her short black hair was held partially back by a fluorite clip, emphasizing her small face.   
  
Pluto wore a long dark red colored gown, which hinted at her slender curves. Strapless, the dress brought out her seemingly timeless appearance. Her hair was half held in a bun, held in place by a garnet comb.  
  
Her mother looked the most radiant. Long, shiny silver hair held in the two buns atop her head. Her frame covered by an impossibly white gown that seemed to emit light of its own. Her sleeveless gown enhanced her shapely shoulders and arms. Her ears were adorned with small pearl earrings. Her blue eyes sparkled with joy at seeing her daughter.  
  
"Daughter," the Queen whispered to her. "You look stunning, dear."  
  
"Thank you, Mama," Serenity whispered back, using the name she hadn't used since she was five years old. The radiant Queen smiled lovingly at her daughter before turning towards the group of dancing people.  
  
"Princess, tonight after the ball, the Senshi are to meet in your gardens. We would like you to join us." Mars said quietly to her charge.  
  
Looking up in surprise at her, Serenity nodded slightly. She had never been privy to their midnight meetings before, and couldn't understand why she would be now. They trained in secret, but she knew this was not a training session. Pushing her rapid thoughts to the back of her mind, she resolved to think of that later. Tonight was for her mother. Even if it was slightly boring, as she found all balls such. No one dared ask the Senshi or the High Princess to dance, as no one was within sufficient rank usually. And the few that did show up that were of rank were often too nervous to ask the Legendary Senshi to dance, let alone the High Princess, who was rumored to have incredible power. Power she had yet to see within herself, she had to admit. Not like her mother, who positively radiated it.  
  
Serenity pushed that thought away, also. Although, dancing was a rare occurrence for them, they often gathered to make polite chat at the frequent balls on the Moon. Serenity sometimes wished that members of other courts were invited to some of these balls. Unfortunately, it was rare to see non-Lunar people on the Moon. The exception being the Senshi, of course.  
  
"Princess?" A voice intruded on her reverie.  
  
"Yes, Pluto?" Serenity answered with a smile as she turned toward the mysterious Time Senshi.  
  
"You looked so serious, Princess," Pluto gently prodded.  
  
"I apologize, Pluto. I was just thinking."  
  
"About what, Princess?"  
  
"I was thinking that the Moon is truly isolated. It is a very rare occurrence that people from the other planets come to the Moon or any of the balls. How the Senshi never get asked to dance, because of protocol and fear. Fear of their legendary power. Or my so-called power. I think it's silly, sometimes. How isolated we truly are. If we are the rulers of the Millennium, how is it that we have almost no contact with the other planets? Outside of the Senshi, I mean."  
  
"That is the way it has been for thousands of years, Princess. Each Queen has brought changes to the Moon during her reign, and your mother is one of the most radical of them all. Her mother appointed her to Ambassador to the Planets, which was unheard of at that time. Your mother has brought about major changes to the Moon, just as you will. Change takes time, Princess. Perhaps, you will change the tradition of Lunar isolation."   
  
Pluto looked down at the petite woman beside her with a smile. "You will be a wonderful Queen someday, I'm sure. Don't worry so much, right now. Enjoy the ball. Tomorrow is time enough to worry about your duties."  
  
"Thank you, Pluto," Serenity said to the Senshi, thoughtfully. She knew the wiser woman was right. Tomorrow was time enough to worry about the Moon's isolation and her trip to Mercury. Tonight was to let the worries flow away. Tonight she would enjoy the conversation and the company. Tomorrow, however, was a different story.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: Wow, this is another part of what *used* to be Chapter One, but I had to break it up. All the flowery descriptions (What the heck was I thinking when I wrote this? I bored MYSELF!) make 18 pages a little too much.  
  
Thanks to the caffeine fairy, Cookie Pixie (Yeah, I know it's too flowery. It was written a long time ago, and I didn't have the heart to change it. Don't worry, it gets less romanticized later ^_^), sqeekers, and Melody-chan19!  
  
Lovies! 


	4. Chapter Three: First Glance

Embracing Destiny  
  
Disclaimer: Too tired to think of anything creative. *grumble* I don't own it. So there.  
  
By Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
AIM: SelenityJade  
  
Chapter Three: First Glance  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Serenity sped through the gardens at an incredible rate in her frail shoes. 'Just wonderful. I'm late!' If she hadn't been caught up in that whiny nobleman's presence, she wouldn't have had to make a mad dash towards the meeting place with the Senshi. She stopped just outside of Selene's Grove, catching her breath. Collecting herself, she gracefully walked out of the surrounding foliage and into the Grove. She immediately spotted all the Senshi, in their fukus, patiently waiting for her. They rose as one when they spotted her.  
  
"I apologize for being late, Senshi. I was *really* detained by an *extremely* trivial matter. Some petty nobleman who had drunken too much wine."  
  
"It is fine, Princess," Venus said as she stepped forward, a quick glance back at the other Senshi. "I know you may be wondering what is going on, correct?" At her nod, Venus continued. "You are now a Senshi, like us. Not just our friend and Princess. You are no longer apart from us. Transform, please," Venus ordered.  
  
Serenity was shocked, but complied. "Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" The flare of lights lasted an instant and in the regal Princess' place stood Sailor Moon.  
  
Mercury stepped forward. "You have always known me as Mercury. I am called Ami, heir to Mercury and daughter of Maia, Queen of Mercury. My father is Hermes, the King of Mercury. I have one older brother, Pan."  
  
Mars then looked at the Princess with a smile as she also stepped forward. "You have only known me as Mars, but I do have another name. I am Rei, heir to Mars and daughter of Bellona, Queen of Mars. My father is Ares, the King of Mars. I have two brothers, Deimos and Phobos."  
  
Jupiter grinned wolfishly and stepped toward her Princess. "You know me as Jupiter. My name is Makoto, heir to Jupiter and daughter of Juno, Queen of Jupiter. My father is Jove, King of Jupiter. I have one sister, Mireva. I also have a half-brother, Endymion, Prince of Earth, son of my father, even if he is unaware."  
  
Venus looked a little apprehensive, but spoke. "You have always known me as Venus. However, I do have another name. My name is Minako. I am the heir to the Venus throne and daughter of Aphrodite, Queen of Venus. My father is Adonis. I have one older brother, Eros."  
  
Uranus stepped forward and winked at Serenity. "You know me as Uranus. My name is Haruka, heir to Uranus and daughter of Ouranos, King of Uranus, and lone ruler. My mother is said to be named Gaia, Queen of the Earth. I have one younger sister, Lyssa."  
  
Neptune gracefully took a few steps in Serenity's direction before speaking. "You know me as Neptune. My name is Michiru, heir to Neptune and daughter of Amphitrite, Queen of Neptune. My father is Poseidon, King of Neptune. I have two older brothers, Triton and Arion."  
  
Saturn stepped calmly toward the Moon Princess before nodding her head in respect. "You know me only as Saturn, the Senshi of Silence. I am Hotaru, heir to Saturn and daughter of Rhea, Queen of Saturn. My father is Cronus, King of Saturn. I am an only child."  
  
Pluto then bowed deeply to her Princess before also stepping forward. "I am known as Pluto. My name is Setsuna, heir to Pluto and daughter of Persephone, Queen of Pluto. My father is Hades, King of Pluto. I have no siblings."  
  
Feeling the urge to do as they did, as a sort of ritual. "I am now called Sailor Moon. I am named Serenity, heir to the Moon, the Silver Millennium, and Selene. I am daughter to Serenity, Queen of the Moon. My father was Sol, King of the lost Sun Kingdom. I have no siblings."  
  
"Welcome, Serenity, to the Sailor Senshi," they said to her. Somehow, the agony in her soul diminished with those words. Not gone, but eased somewhat. They had finally called her by name. No longer were they Princess and her Guards. They were comrades and true friends. Serenity smiled her first real smile in years.  
  
~~~  
  
Running a hand through his tangled black hair, Endymion sighed. 'This is boring.' He just arrived on the beautiful water planet of Mercury and here he was, bored. Bored because all of the Mercurian ladies were more interested in intellectual conversation than flirtatious glances. He respected females and their minds more so than most men, yet, all he wanted right now was a tryst. A simple little roll in the hay to calm his anxieties. Yet, nothing appeared that appealed to him. He didn't want to bed an intellectual lady; those caused problems.   
  
He sighed again, ruefully. 'Poor pitiful Prince.' Now he was whining that he couldn't find a lustful maiden to 'woo' instead of concentrating on the Council tomorrow. Or worrying about his father. He grimaced to himself as he continued on to his private rooms. He really should be worrying more about his father, he decided. Or thinking about the Mercurian Council or something important. Not worrying about his lack of bedmates.  
  
"Highness!"  
  
Turning to look back where he came, Endymion noticed on of his guardians running down the long hallway, clearly excited. Endymion smiled. Same old Jadeite. "Jadeite," Endymion addressed his friend warmly as he reached him, his breath ragged.  
  
"Highness, the Lunar group has arrived," he told his prince after catching his breathe. "All of your guardians were there when they arrived, as you should have been, Highness," he told his Prince with a chiding look.  
  
"Knock off the 'Highness' crap, Jade. And I forgot about their arrival."  
  
"Figures," Jadeite said with a snort.  
  
"Jadeite," Endymion warned.  
  
"Sorry, Endymion, but you are so forgetful sometimes. We aren't your nursemaids; we are your guards. We shouldn't have to remind you every time you need to be somewhere."  
  
"I know. I just had some things on my mind." Endymion sighed and looked over at his friend slyly. "So, did you meet the Senshi of legend?"  
  
To Endymion's surprise, Jadeite blushed. "Yes and you wouldn't believe it. We met the Senshi first and each of them seem to belong in paradise. They were angels. The most beautiful women I have ever had the pleasure of seeing. Yet, you could feel their power. I would *not* want to mess with their charge if it meant facing them. They are everything rumors said about them and more."  
  
"So, why were you blushing?" Endymion glanced at his friend as he made to continue his way down the hallway. Jadeite paused then rushed to walk beside his Prince.  
  
"Well, it's Sailor Mars," Jadeite said softly.  
  
"Sailor Mars? The fiery priestess of the Sailor Senshi... Hmm, I hear she's beautiful yet very fierce."  
  
"She has the most beautiful long black hair and her violet eyes are just gorgeous, Endymion. She looks perfect. Absolutely perfect. I couldn't keep my eyes off her. She glanced at me once. Only once. It drove me mad, Endymion. I wanted to approach her, talk to her, anything. But what does one say to the legendary Sailor Senshi?"  
  
"How about 'Hello, my name is Jadeite'?" Endymion teased.  
  
"Oh, yeah, and sound like a blubbering idiot. No thank you, Endymion."  
  
"Ah, well, your loss, Jade. So, what is the Princess like?"  
  
"Wow. That is pretty much it, Endymion. Just wow. If the Senshi are angels, then Princess Serenity must be a goddess. She's all golden and silver beauty. Graceful, extremely petite, gorgeous. So fragile looking, too. Very soft spoken. A world of mysteries lay within that one, Endymion. She is nothing like any other princess. That I can promise you."  
  
"Hmmm, too bad I missed it. I would like to have seen your Sailor Mars and this tiny Princess."  
  
"Well, apparently the Senshi and their Princess went immediately to their rooms. They probably won't be seen until tonight. All of the visiting royals are to dine with the Mercurian royalty. You'll get your chance then."  
  
~~~  
  
Serenity gazed in awe at the incredible watery world of Mercury as she was lead on a tour of the capital city of Mariner. Everything was the color of water. Aquas, blues, greens, all the colors associated with water were displayed abundantly. She wondered if Ami thought that the Moon was awe-inspiring the first time she came with all the whites, silvers, and golds. The city of Mariner was a technology haven. Everything was extremely advanced, even by Lunar standards. However, Lunar people mixed magick with technology, while the Mercurians tended to avoid that. She saw the Great Library of Mercury, its thousands of shelves of books. She had openly gaped at that sight. How Ami must love it on her home planet. She was shown the beautiful ships of Mercury, the size of which she's never seen. The Moon only had fishing boats at most. She was in awe over the vast seas that lay beyond Mariner, which lay upon the largest island of Mercury. Finally, the guide led them to Mariner Castle and she gazed at the tapestries lining the aqua walls as their guide led them to their rooms. With just enough time to change and get ready for dinner with the Mercurian Rulers.  
  
~~~  
  
Meeting the Royal family of Mercury right before the banquet was an experience to say the least. Because of her rank, Serenity was allowed to meet with the royal family semi-privately, the Senshi in attendance of course. Maia and Hermes, both rose and bowed low to her. Shocked and embarrassed at the sudden show of homage from the ruling family, she almost gasped. She was used to being bowed to but never by other royals. Not that she met any of them before.  
  
Queen Maia, who Ami seemed to have gotten her looks from, addressed Serenity. "High Princess, you are most welcome her at Mariner. I am Maia and this is my husband and co-regent, Hermes. Our son, Pan seems to be missing..."  
  
"No, I'm not," a voice said as a young man entered the chamber. His blue hair and eyes bore striking resemblance to Ami, Serenity noticed. "I was...detained." He bowed low to Serenity. "I am sorry, High Princess, for my tardiness. Forgive me," he asked politely.  
  
"It's quite all right, Highness," Serenity began. "I am often tardy myself."  
  
Pan smiled warmly at her before turning towards his sister. "Sailor Mercury, welcome home," he began before she cut him off.  
  
"Please, brother. When we are alone, I am Ami. Not Sailor Mercury."  
  
"Ami, it is good to see you again," he said before rushing in for a big hug. "I missed you, Ami-chan," he whispered almost inaudibly, yet Serenity heard him. She felt a stab of jealousy. She never had siblings. The only family she had was her mother. For the first time, she wished for an older brother. Serenity quickly gave a silent signal for the rest of the Senshi to leave with her, letting Ami reunite with her family she so obviously missed.  
  
~~~  
  
Entering the dining room after his announcement, Endymion made his way to the Terrian delegates. He found his seat and quickly sat besides his four guardians. Nephrite, with auburn hair flowing down his back, wore the armor of his position and was seated next to Jadeite, also dressed in the armor. Jadeite winked at his Prince before turning back to his conversation with some minor noble. Kunzite, long silver hair hung to his shoulders sat on the other side of Endymion's chair and was in avid conversation with Zoycite, his other guardian, who's long blond hair was pulled into a tight tail. Endymion noticed they seemed to be enjoying themselves and decided to observe the other visiting nobles. His eyes quickly found the delegates for Mars, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Saturn, and Jupiter. Only the Senshi and the delegates from the Lunar Kingdom were missing. Although, the delegates from the Lunar Kingdom was a party of one. High Princess Serenity. He quickly found where she would sit, next to the head of the table with the Mercurian rulers. Nine empty chairs were conspicuous near the front, where the Princess and her Senshi would sit.  
  
A commotion at the doors captured the Prince of Earth's attention as a herald stepped forward and prepared to announce the new arrivals. Endymion's eyes fell upon a goddess and the herald's voice went unheard by the Prince. She was radiant. Silver hair cascaded to the soft blue marble floor. Her white gown glowed in the lighting. Her slender frame was carefully hidden beneath the gown, yet even it did not hide her obvious curves and womanhood. She was a goddess, all right. Having missed the herald's announcement, he surmised this was High Princess Serenity. Her golden crescent moon mark on her forehead gave that away.  
  
Endymion stared openly at her, unknowingly causing his guardians to gape at him. Jadeite hid a grin behind his hand as he watched his liege and friend sit with his mouth hanging open and fairly panting at the beauty that had entered the room. Endymion saw none of this for he had eyes only for the beautiful goddess who had entered. For once, his mind stopped functioning and he drank in the sight of her.  
  
She was gazing around the room gracefully taking in all of the faces. She turned towards the Terrian delegates and her eyes met Endymion's deep blue ones. Endymion breath caught in his throat. Her blue eyes were all that existed to him right then.  
  
Time stopped.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: ^_^; How's that?   
  
Lovies! 


	5. Chapter Four: Heaven on Mercury?

Embracing Destiny  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these lovely characters... well, I suppose the *few* I made up I do, but I try not to do that *too* often. :P Don't sue, you'll get nothing anyway.  
  
By Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
AIM: SelenityJade  
  
Chapter Four: Heaven on Mercury?  
  
Rated: PG13  
  
Time stopped.  
  
Blue. Deep azure blue. That was the only coherent thought in her mind. His blue eyes trapped her own. She forgot how to breathe. She couldn't even question who he is. He was there and her soul rejoiced. She felt a nudge from an elbow, yet couldn't tear her eyes away from his. He was heavenly. He was important. She knew. Deep down inside herself she felt it. Felt it so much she nearly wept.  
  
"Serenity!" a voice hissed into her ear.  
  
She snapped out of it and tore her gaze from the beautiful man to look at Sailor Mars. She blushed and continued on to their seats. She noticed Mars' wink at Jupiter, but decided to let it pass. She hoped she hadn't been standing there gawking like an idiot for *that* long. She would die of embarrassment.  
  
Sitting down, the Senshi all traded glances and winks, which Serenity caught. She mock glared at each one of her friends. "Stop it!" she whispered, leaning towards them.  
  
Venus smothered her grin and tried, unsuccessfully, to sober her expression. "I apologize, Princess. Which guy you choose to gape at is none of our business." At her friend's glare, she started to giggle. "Even if the Prince of Earth *is* handsome."  
  
"Stop it!" Serenity was quickly turning red under the teasing of her friends. Yet, she couldn't help feel joyful. Before, they would have *never* teased her. Now, they were friends.   
  
Besides, he *was* handsome.  
  
~~~  
  
"Your Highness, I do believe I caught you drooling," a very amused Nephrite drawled nonchalantly.  
  
Endymion snapped his head around to glare at his guardian. "Do not start, Nephrite."  
  
The other guardians grinned. "My Prince, I do believe that is a blush I see. Kunz?" Zoycite asked innocently.  
  
"I do believe his face is getting redder. If it is not a blush, he may be getting feverish. We may have to take him to the Healer," Kunzite said with a completely straight face.  
  
"And if you four do not knock it off, I'll kill you all," Endymion growled, glaring at his guardians.  
  
"You forget, Highness. We can all beat you with a sword. How do you purpose to kill us then?" Zoycite asked with a wink at Nephrite.  
  
"Fine!" Endymion spat out and sat hunched over in his chair, picking at the folded napkin. He *knew* he was blushing. By the gods, she was gorgeous. And he was *caught* gaping at her. He refused to admit he was drooling.   
  
*No* woman made the Prince of Earth drool. He conveniently forgot that *no* woman had ever made him gape, either.  
  
Zoycite nudged Kunzite. They both looked over at their prince and burst into gales of laughter.  
  
"What *now*?" Endymion demanded.  
  
"You had a grin on your face. I do believe that our Prince has fallen in love at first sight, Jade," Kunzite said stated as if he were talking about the weather.  
  
"There is no such thing. Now knock it off. She was just gorgeous. And it surprised me is all."  
  
All four guardians looked at him. Endymion knew not one of them believed him.  
  
He sighed in defeat. "Fine, she's a goddess. Is that better?"  
  
"No, but it's a start." Nephrite looked across the large blue dining room towards the Lunar delegation. "All the Senshi are gorgeous. What made you drool over the 'flighty' Princess?"  
  
"No clue. She just... pulled me to her. Can't explain it."  
  
"Hmmm. Sure." Endymion caught the distraction in his longtime friend's voice and followed Nephrite's gaze.  
  
He started laughing. "I do believe I am not the *only* one caught staring. Nephrite, you are gaping at Jupiter."  
  
Nephrite snapped his attention back to his comrades and actually blushed. He mumbled an apology and looked down at his lap.  
  
As the other three guardians proceeded to give Nephrite the same treatment Endymion had just received, he grinned. He was glad the attention had shifted from him.   
  
Glancing back at the Princess, he felt his heart pound. She was lovely, he admitted. Stunning really. Small little thing, too. Nothing like the normal woman that usually caught his fancy. Or rather, he amended, snagged onto him. Women didn't catch *his* fancy. He caught theirs and he was thereafter considered prey to them. He allowed them their games. Thinking *they* had won, when in reality, he got exactly what he wanted. And it always suited him that they had no attachments to him.  
  
Watching as the silver beauty laughed at something one of her Senshi had said to her, he wished - for the first time – for an attachment. He wanted her, he realized. And it scared him.  
  
~~~  
  
Serenity gazed longingly at the stars. She was feeling a bit homesick, she realized. But something else was bothering her. She had escaped the Senshi to traverse the famous Gardens of Mariner. They were heavenly, she had to admit. Yet, she still longed for her own garden. She missed her mother. She missed her room. She missed gazing at the blue orb that was the Earth from her Balcony.  
  
Tomorrow, they would be touring Mercury with the ruling family and Ami was to be their guide. They would visit the islands near Mariner first, of course. Ride the glorious winged sea horses. She was looking forward to that. The glorious horses of Mercury were legendary throughout the Galaxy. As a little girl, she longed to ride one. Now she was getting her chance.   
  
Why couldn't she be happier? She was longing to go home. And she avoided it ruthlessly in her mind, but she knew that her reaction to the Earth Prince was really bothering her.  
  
Never had she had such a reaction to anyone. She knew many handsome men. Many beautiful ones, too. Yet, something about that man brought her breath to a stop, made her heart to pound and her mind foggy. He affected her in ways she didn't even know were possible. And all with *one* glance. Nothing else.  
  
He made her nervous. Throughout the evening, she had gazed at him out of the corner of her eye. She had hoped the other Senshi wouldn't notice.  
  
A rustle behind her startled her out of her reverie and she spun around to face the same man she had just been thinking of. She could feel her face redden.  
  
"I apologize for startling you, Princess," he said in a deep melodic voice. His blue eyes looked deeply into her own, drowning her.  
  
"No need to apologize. I should have been paying attention." She swallowed nervously.  
  
"What are you doing out here all alone, Princess? It could be dangerous. Where are the Senshi? Aren't they your protectors?" he asked in concern.  
  
She blushed and looked down. She never noticed how *short* she was until now. He towered over her small frame by quite a distance. "I sneaked out. They think I'm in bed."  
  
"Ah," he breathed out. "That isn't very wise, Princess. They protect you for a reason."  
  
She snapped her head up angrily. 'How dare he!' "That they do, Your Highness," she snapped. "Yet, I do not see *your* Guardians anywhere? Where, pray tell, are they?"  
  
He had the decency to look down in embarrassment. "I also sneaked out. However, I do believe you have no training with a sword or martial arts, where as I do. I can take care of myself. What would you do?"  
  
"I have my own ways of protecting myself, thank you," she replied sharply.  
  
The prince sighed in defeat. "I apologize, again. I seem to have offended you. I didn't mean anything untoward, Princess. I was just worried about your safety."  
  
She looked down, embarrassed. "I did realize that, Highness. I am tired of being 'guarded' all the time. It seems to have made me snappy. I apologize as well."  
  
"Quite all right, Princess. Let us start over, shall we? My name is Endymion," he said bowing over her hand and kissing it lightly.  
  
A jolt ran up her arm as his lips touched her hand. "My name is Serenity, Prince Endymion," she said softly. She was still recovering from the brief contact.  
  
Endymion looked up into her eyes, a mistake he knew immediately. They stared at each other for what seemed to be an eternity, though it passed all too quickly. Neither knew how much time had passed.   
  
Endymion was the first to break off the contact as he looked over his shoulder and coughed in embarrassment. "I do know what it is like to be guarded all the time, also, Princess. Yet, we cannot have you wandering about alone. What shall we do?"  
  
She snapped her head up and opened her mouth to reply. She was stopped short by his wink. She felt her heart lurch at that simple, yet incredibly sensual gesture.  
  
"I do think it would be wise to offer my services as your protector when you wish to 'sneak' out again."  
  
She giggled. "Thank you, dear sir. I would greatly appreciate that." She knew that she didn't *need* the protection. It would, however, give her time with him.  
  
"You are most welcome, Princess." He grinned down at her and winked yet again.  
  
"Only on one condition."  
  
He arched that damned eyebrow at her further. "And that is?"  
  
"You call me Serenity. Not Princess, deal?"  
  
He smiled at her, causing her heart to stop. "Only if you call me Endymion."  
  
"Deal."  
  
He bowed low to her and offered his arm. She took it gracefully and giggled. They continued through the gardens. "So, Serenity, is this your first time on Mercury?"  
  
"Yes," she said softly. "This is my first time off the Moon, actually."  
  
"Really? That is too bad. I've been all over the Galaxy at one time or another."  
  
"I wish I could have done that. The Moon is isolated. Therefore, I had to be. They couldn't have something happen to the Heir to the Silver Millennium," she said sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry. My parents were a little protective of me, too. Being an Heir to anything seems to guarantee that you're caged and treated like glass."  
  
"I know. I just sometimes wish I wasn't."  
  
"I understand that. I sometimes wish I were a simple farmer. Someone who was 'free'. They don't consider themselves free, though. They wish to be us and call that freedom. I guess the grass really is greener on the other side of the fence, eh?"  
  
Serenity smiled at him. "Yes, it is. I came to realize it was better for *me* to rule unwillingly than someone else who wants the crown."  
  
"Very true, Selenity. I never really thought of it that way."  
  
"I guess I've thought a lot about it."  
  
"I guess so." He paused and looked down at the silvery goddess that held his arm delicately. "Are the Senshi as fearsome as they say?"  
  
Serenity giggled. "No, they are just women. And my friends."  
  
"I know that they caught the eye of a few men tonight."  
  
She looked at him suddenly and stopped. "Really? They did? Who?"  
  
He laughed. She decided she most definitely loved his laugh. "My Guardians. Nephrite is drooling over Jupiter. Kunzite is gawking at Venus. Zoycite was blushing because of Mercury. And my dear Jadeite was longing after the fiery Mars."  
  
Serenity laughed. "That's good. Tomorrow night after the tour is the ball and maybe they will be asked to dance. You think?"  
  
"Hmmm, if they get over the fear of them. They are of sufficient nobility to do it, at least."  
  
"Yes. I hope they do! They need some romance, I think."  
  
Endymion looked down at her. "And you don't?" he asked her softly.  
  
She smiled slightly in pleasure. His voice seemed to caress her heart. "I don't know. I used to dream of it, when I was a little girl. But what is romance to an Heir? I think it might break my heart to fall in love, only to marry someone else. For my duty. I don't think I'm strong enough for that."  
  
Endymion lifted a hand to gently caress her cheek. "Maybe you'll fall in love with someone and still marry them," he whispered to her.  
  
She felt his proximity acutely. She was aware of every breath he took. She could faintly smell roses coming from him. "I don't know..." she said almost silently.  
  
He leaned down and lifted her chin with a finger. He gazed into her eyes, marveling at her innocence and wisdom. A contradiction, yet it fit her somehow.  
  
She held her breath. She knew he was going to kiss her. She knew it. Her first kiss. She felt him lean closer to her. She closed her eyes in anticipation, her mouth slightly parted.  
  
He didn't understand what was going on in his head. Kissing the High Princess? That isn't what really disturbed him, however. He *wanted* to kiss her. To pursue her. He wanted to taste her sweet lips. He wanted to wrap his arms around her. He wanted her in ways he never knew existed. His body lusted for her, while his heart yearned for her. And his mind feared her. Yet, he continued to lean down to taste her. Unable to stop himself as his mind screamed at him.  
  
As their lips touched, it was if a small little lock clicked open within their hearts. Tender and loving, his lips barely grazed hers. A simple kiss. Yet it was so perfect, so emotional, she nearly wept. She felt complete. Happy. 'I'm in love.'  
  
Endymion's mind ceased to function. He tasted heaven. And he wanted more. Deepening the kiss, he wrapped his arms around her tiny frame, noting absently how perfectly she fit within his arms. He felt her arms snake their way around his neck, pulling him towards her. He dreaded pulling away, feeling the absence of her kiss, but he knew it would have to end. 'I can't believe she is kissing me...'  
  
She could feel his hand at the back of her neck, holding her neck securely. His other hand clenched at the waist of her dress. Almost holding on for dear life, she thought. Giving in, she surrendered herself to him. Her heart, soul, and mind were his. He parted her lips and tasted her. His hand moved to clench in her hair.  
  
All too soon, he released her. He gasped for air. Her own breath sounding ragged to her ears. She was still held against him. "Wow," he breathed out.  
  
"Yes. It was. Wow," she replied, her voice slightly hoarse.  
  
He clenched her small body to him as he gasped in the crisp air, marveling at the feel of her within her arms. She was so tiny. So beautiful. And he had just kissed *her*. A goddess stood encircled within his arms and he had dared to kiss her. And she kissed him back. He could hardly believe it. "Hmmm," he murmured into her silver hair.  
  
"Hmmm, what?" she asked him. She sighed as she felt him inhale deeply. She felt like he was worshipping her. Like she was important. Wanted. Needed. Loved. Although she knew it was practically impossible for him to love her after only one kiss. Even if she knew... he was the one. He was who she had been waiting for her whole life. He filled the emptiness within her soul. He completed her. He was *the* one.  
  
"You are beautiful," he sighed into her hair almost inaudibly.  
  
She blushed and held him a little tighter. "No, I'm not."  
  
He snapped his eyes open in shock. She didn't know how beautiful she was? How like a goddess she seemed? "Yes, you are."  
  
She giggled softly. "If you say so." And it was true, now. He made her feel beautiful.   
  
"I do say so. I don't think I'll change your mind though." He closed his eyes again. He loved standing there, holding her.  
  
She snuggled deeper within his embrace. "You might."  
  
He pulled away a bit to look down at her. He lifted his hand and gently traced the contours of her face. Mesmerized by her. "I can't believe this is real."  
  
"Me either."  
  
The continued staring at each other for a few long moments. Each memorized the face of the other, completely unaware of their surroundings. Endymion half smiled at her before leaning down to drink of her once more. As their lips touched again, Endymion felt it run through his entire body. He felt desire well up within him. Something that usually took a lot longer. He felt it immediately with her. He wanted her. Badly. She affected him like no other had before. It scared him. Yet, he couldn't stop himself.  
  
She felt him tighten his arms around her and expected him to deepen the kiss once more. Instead, he broke it. He winked at her and grabbed her hand, pulling her along after him. She didn't know where he was taking her. She found she didn't care one bit. She trusted him. She didn't know how she could trust someone this fast. She didn't trust easily. Yet, here she was. She completely trusted some Prince she had just met. And she wasn't even worried about it.  
  
He led her to a small clearing not far from where they had been standing earlier. He stopped and looked down at her surprised face. He grinned and unclasped his cape to lay it upon the ground, beneath a large oak-like tree. He bowed low to her and motioned towards the makeshift blanket.  
  
Serenity giggled and curtsied in thanks before gracefully stepping upon the cape and settling herself on it. She arranged the skirt of her dress around her, making sure to leave room for him. She looked up at him expectantly.  
  
He flashed her a quick smile before sitting beside her. He leaned against the trunk of the tree and grabbed the startled princess. He pulled her into his lab and wrapped his arms around her tightly. He felt her settle comfortably within his lab and lay her head against his chest.  
  
She felt a little naughty being so close to a man without a proper chaperone and yet, she couldn't protest. It felt so right. So many contradictions were in her heart because of this man. This one man. He made her feel. Made her feel alive for the first time in her short life. She hoped this night would never end.  
  
"I'm glad I met you out here, Serenity," he said softly, his lips brushing her ear. It sent shivers down her spine.  
  
"I am too."  
  
Endymion couldn't resist the urge any longer and kissed her head. He trailed kisses on her forehead, ear, and neck. Everywhere he could reach. He felt her shiver in response. "I can't stop kissing you," he breathed into her ear softly.  
  
Serenity smiled faintly, too absorbed within the delightful feelings he caused. His lips burned where they touched. His breath tickled her neck as he brushed his lips across the soft skin there. She softly moaned.  
  
He grinned and moved his hands from their place around her waist. One rested on the small of her back, gently tracing small circles. The other rested on her calf, just under the hem of her skirt. He felt her settle deeper within his lap. He moved his kisses from her neck to her cheek, her eyelids, and her nose. Finally reaching her mouth, he took her lips with his own hungrily. Like a man starved, he devoured her. His mind warned him against going too far with her. She was special, it said. Take it slower. Yet, another part of him wanted her so much. Almost too much. Finally, the last part of him, the part that held some women in a scornful light, told him that if she gave into his desire right then, she wasn't worth it. If she gave in now...  
  
She felt his hand move up her leg. Her body delighted in it. Her heart loved it. Her mind screamed at her. 'Not now!' She felt his hand trail higher on her thigh and she gently pushed it back down to just above her knee, letting him know gently. And she felt his grin against her mouth and he didn't push. She felt as though she passed some sort of test.  
  
He pulled his lips from hers and leaned his forehead against her smaller one. His breathing came out in gasps. "You are something, you know that?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Oh, yes." He pulled her tighter against his chest and closed his eyes. Leaning back against the tree, he relished the feel of her within his protective embrace.  
  
She shut her eyes and breathed in the scent of him. Roses. She leaned against him, listening to his even breaths.  
  
The silence and complete contentment each felt lulled them both into sleep.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: *Blush* Don't ask. I can't believe this...but I know exactly where I got the inspiration for this part of the story. I...cannot believe it's been that long since I've written this part.  
  
Lovies! 


	6. Chapter Five: Morning

Embracing Destiny  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own...really I don't.  
  
By Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
AIM: SelenityJade  
  
Chapter Five: Morning  
  
Rated: PG13  
  
Selenity slowly became aware that she wasn't alone. And she most definitely wasn't in her bed. She cracked an eye open to peer around.   
  
She immediately noticed she was outside. She smiled as memories of last night filled her mind. She felt Endymion's arms tighten around her in his sleep. Her smile grew a little bit wider. She could tell dawn was approaching and if she didn't return to her rooms, her Senshi would kill her. Gently untangling herself from his arms, she crawled out of his warm embrace. She immediately felt the loss.   
  
Sighing, she looked over to the sleeping Prince. He looked so adorable while he slept. Peaceful. She noticed the small smile playing upon his lips. She supposed she would have to wake him so he could get back to his Guardians also. She felt loath to disturb him, though.  
  
A discreet cough caused the princess to snap her head around. One of his Guardians, the silver haired one, stood a few meters off motioning her over to him. She blushed and stood up. Brushing her skirt into place, she gracefully walked over to the man.  
  
"Princess," the man began as he winked at her. "Don't wake him. I'll keep an eye on him."  
  
She blushed and looked back at her Prince. Her Prince. She liked that, she decided. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, Your Highness. He is fine. You two didn't fall asleep too long ago. He needs it if he's to go riding tomorrow on the Mercurian horses with the rest of the group. I do believe you are going also, correct?" He arched an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Yes, the Senshi and I are going."  
  
"Good." She noticed he blushed faintly.  
  
"May I ask your name?"  
  
"Of course, where are my manners! My name is Kunzite, leader of Prince Endymion's guardians."  
  
"Kunzite, nice to meet you. I am Serenity, Princess of the Moon, as I am sure you are aware."  
  
Kunzite grinned and nodded. Both of them turned to look upon the sleeping Prince. "Thank you, Princess."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For making him happy. One simple night and he's so happy he's smiling in his sleep. Thank you. It isn't much that can make our Prince smile nowadays."  
  
She blushed prettily.  
  
"Although, I'm going to flay him alive for daring to put his hands under your skirt."  
  
Gaping at him, she nearly forgot to breath. He saw that?  
  
"I knew the second he left and followed him. I didn't mean to spy."  
  
"I see. You are a wonderful Guardian, Kunzite."  
  
"I know." He turned toward the tiny Princess that stood beside him. "You should probably go to your rooms. Your Senshi will find you gone soon."  
  
"Yes. I know. You are accompanying your Prince on the ride this afternoon?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I see. Well, Kunzite, take good care of him. And I'll be sure to make sure Venus is with us." She left before he had a chance to reply, running swiftly towards her section of the palace.   
  
She giggled slightly as she ran. Last night was wonderful. Never had she been so happy. She gently put a delicate hand to her lips still feeling his lips. Simply wonderful.  
  
~~~  
  
"Serenity," the quiet call came through the door as she was entering her bathroom.   
  
That was *close*. If she had come in seconds later, she might have been seen. She giggled as she went to the door. Opening it, she saw Venus. Remembering Kunzite, Serenity grinned at her friend.  
  
"Hello, Mina."  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Venus looked her Princess over carefully.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Serenity sighed out as she shut the door behind Venus.  
  
Venus' eyes widened suddenly. "You're in love!"  
  
Serenity gaped at her friend. "How...?"  
  
"Serenity! I am the Senshi of Love. You can't hide things like that from me! You have been thoroughly kissed, too. Spill, Princess!" Venus sat down on the bed, which had clearly not been slept in.  
  
Serenity laughed and sat beside the leader of the Inner Senshi. "Where should I start?"  
  
"How about *who* is the lucky man?"  
  
Serenity sighed happily. "Prince Endymion."  
  
Venus gaped. "Prince *ENDYMION*?! No way!"  
  
"Yes, way. Is there a problem with it?"  
  
Venus looked at her Princess carefully. She knew she was in love. Hopelessly so. She felt her heart tug at her. She suspected that Endymion felt the same, although she'd have to see him to be sure, because she felt Destiny's hand in this. Although why She wanted the infamous Ladies Man and the Legendary Moon Princess to fall in love, she had no idea. "You know the stories about him, don't you?"  
  
Serenity looked at her friend in surprise. "No, why?"  
  
"Nothing really. He'll have to tell you I suppose." Venus impulsively hugged her friend. "I'm happy for you, Serenity! He *is* handsome."  
  
"He's beautiful," she corrected with a grin as she hugged her friend back. "Don't tell the others just yet, okay?"  
  
"My lips are sealed." Venus sobered quickly. "I forgot why I had come here. We are to train tonight. Your first training session. I hope you didn't have plans with the Prince," she began.  
  
Serenity looked at her friend. "Don't worry. I'll be there."  
  
"Good. Get ready, Serenity. Breakfast is in an hour."  
  
"Thank you, Mina." Serenity grinned mischievously. "I met Kunzite this morning."  
  
Venus blushed. "You did? What's he like?"  
  
"He's a good man. Wonderful leader of Endymion's guardians, also. He is even now keeping watch over him. We fell asleep in the Gardens. I was going to wake him up but Kunzite said he'd watch."  
  
"Really? I love a man who takes his duty as seriously as I do." Venus gazed out the open window at the Mercurian dawn."  
  
Serenity rose from her seat and hummed a little Moon song she grew up hearing. "Yes and I do believe he has his eye on someone..."  
  
"Oh?" Venus asked disappointed.  
  
"Yes. And she happens to be a Senshi."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Oh, don't 'Oh' about it, Mina! It's you, silly!"  
  
"What?" Venus gaped up at the giddy Princess.  
  
"Yes, Mina. It's *you*." Serenity giggled and moved over to her closet to find some appropriate riding clothes.  
  
"Me?" Venus asked stunned.  
  
"Yes, you. And I do have it on excellent authority that Endymion and his four guardians are going riding this afternoon with us."  
  
"Oh, my. What will I wear?!" Venus screamed out franticly.  
  
Serenity laughed. "Probably what you'll always wear, your fuku. Only Ami is allowed out of uniform if she chooses."  
  
Venus look horrified. "How will I wear my hair?"  
  
Serenity looked over at her friend. "You're worse than *I* am, you realize."  
  
Giggling, Venus walked over to her friend and hugged her tightly. "Thank you, Serenity. We did make the right choice in making you one of us. I like it better this way."  
  
Tears burned Serenity's eyes. "I do too, Mina-chan. I do too."  
  
~~~  
  
Endymion opened his eyes to find a pair of silver once gazing back at him sardonically. He shot up, hand reaching for the hilt of his sword. Only to find those eyes belonged to his friend, Kunzite. "Idiot, you scared the *life* out of me," Endymion said, glaring at the man.  
  
"Sorry, Highness. I figured it was time to wake up. Almost breakfast time."  
  
Endymion relaxed and stretched his sore muscles. They were a little stiff from sleeping against a tree all night. But it was worth it. Being with-   
  
"Where is Serenity?" Endymion asked worried, suddenly.  
  
"She left at dawn. She was going to wake you, but I told her not to."  
  
"Oh." He looked a little disappointed. It would have been nice to wake up to her beautiful face.  
  
"Don't worry. She wanted to get back to her rooms before her Senshi found her missing."  
  
"I see."  
  
Kunzite laughed one of his rare laughs. A full laugh. "Endymion, you are a love sick fool. You're *disappointed* she isn't here. That's a first."  
  
"She's something, Kunz."  
  
"That she is, my friend. Especially if she put up with you putting the moves on her like that. Which, by the way, I am going to work out of you later today when we spar. Don't you *know* any better? She is the *High* Princess of the Silver Millennium, you moron. You had your *hand* up her skirt." Kunzite glared at his charge.  
  
Endymion grinned. "Yeah, but she passed the test."  
  
Frowning, Kunzite looked over at his Prince. "Test?"  
  
"Yes. The only one I ever cared if she passed it or not. If she allowed it and I slept with her, she wasn't worth it."  
  
"That is some twisted reasoning to put the moves on someone of her station, Endymion." Kunzite looked ready to deck his liege.  
  
"Yeah, it is. Yet, I had to *know*, Kunz."  
  
"Fine. Next time, however, I'll kill you."  
  
"Getting a little protective over her, are we? Aren't you supposed to be *my* guardian?"  
  
"Yes. I guard people from *you*."  
  
~~~  
  
AN: Ew, mushy. I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote some of this girl stuff ^_^.  
  
Thanks to Serena79, sqeekers, Hot Cuttie (Wow, you read it on V-day? I hate V-day ^_^), Hayley, shadinah, samai, Indecisive-Innocent, ForbidenMaggiks, and lastly...  
  
Destiny Kurogane, who wrote one of the best reviews I've seen in awhile and gets a extra long response because she did bring up a ton of good points. ^_^; Yes, I wish FF.net was as good as it used to be, and wouldn't even bother posting here because of the mountains of crap to surf through if it weren't for the fact that I will get a review like this that makes it all worth it to post it. I *do* post elsewhere to post for other readers, like ASMR and efanfiction.net, but I do try to at least get some feedback, positive and negative, and this is the best place to at least get something! As for the descriptions, yeah they are *very* flowery, I'm not that bad anymore when I write, but as I'm reposting older chapters of this fic, it tends to get very...odd.  
  
You also hit the nail on the head with Endymion and Serenity meeting so soon, I did that a long time ago, and I can't change it now without changing the meaning of the story later on, unfortunately. If I had it to do over though, I would have waited. ^_^  
  
As to the discrepancies with the Outer Senshi and Sailor Moon appearing, I am fully aware of them. I had one of my purist SM fan friend throw fits over it. I *should* probably put on the top of the fic that this is slightly AU, because it doesn't follow the Silver Millennium rules *that* closely. I took a lot of liberties with them because I like the Outers, and wanted to write them in, as well as the fact that if the Outers were reborn on Earth because of a coming crisis, that if things were bad enough back then, I think they would have gotten involved. And the reason SM is born will also be explained. ^_^;  
  
Thanks, Destiny for taking the time to read and review so thoroughly, even on FF.net which is a pain to surf through anymore. Most of my favorite authors from most fandoms are gone after the NC17 ruling, taking all their fics, NC17 or not, down. Or abandoned them. Now FF.net seems to be a dwelling for prepubescent kids with fantasies more than people trying to write about characters they love, but again... I can get at least SOME comment here, when I need it. Like when I make a huge error, which helps. Reviews like yours, which explain everything you felt so thoroughly is what makes me post here. Just one every once in awhile makes it worth it. ^_^; Thanks again!  
  
Lovies! 


	7. Chapter Six: Realizations

Embracing Destiny  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it. If I did, would I be writing something this crappy?  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
AIM: SelenityJade  
  
Chapter Six: Realizations  
  
Rated: PG13  
  
Serenity giggled happily as she made her way to the 'stables'. She was dressed in a thin white dress with slits up the sides of her legs, and her hair was pulled back into a large braid. She couldn't have her hair getting soiled. It was 'unprincess-like' Michiru had told her.  
  
"Serenity! What is up with you? You are giggling like a girl now!" Mars demanded. She couldn't figure out what was wrong with her princess, but she knew something was up.  
  
"Nothing," Serenity sang out as she continued to lead the Senshi to the stables.  
  
Mars noticed Venus' smirk and suddenly stopped walking. She put her hands on her hips and glared at her charge. "Serenity, I want to know what's up and I want to know now! Venus is smirking. She knows. I don't see why she can know and the rest of us can't."  
  
"I agree. Share with us why you are so happy, Princess," little Saturn said softly.  
  
Suddenly all the Senshi, except Venus, who had luckily ducked out of the way, surrounded Serenity. She blushed and looked away from their demanding gazes. "Um, it's nothing," she persisted nervously.  
  
"Hey, Princess, Senshi!" a voice called out distracting the group.  
  
Serenity breathed a sigh of relief as the eyes turned toward the new arrivals. She looked up to meet the very same eyes she had gazed in not to long ago. She barely noticed his Guardians were with him. Her eyes were only on him. "Prince Endymion," she greeted softly, gazing down as she blushed. She prayed the Senshi didn't notice. They really would resemble harpies then.  
  
"Princess Serenity, nice to see you again," he said as he bowed politely. He winked at her, causing her to blush even harder.  
  
Each pair of eyes swiveled to her. "Again?" Uranus asked suspiciously.  
  
"Um," she began embarrassed. "We saw each other yesterday."  
  
"Oh, really?" Mars said with a glint in her eyes.  
  
Serenity swallowed nervously. She was thankfully saved from making a reply by an unlikely source.  
  
"Well, ladies, shall we escort you to the stables?" Kunzite asked.  
  
Serenity smiled at him gratefully. Her smile grew as Endymion offered her his arm. "Thank you, we would be honored," she said as she took it.  
  
"It is our honor, Princess," Endymion said smoothly.  
  
Absently noting the other Senshi accepting the arms of the Guardians, Serenity smiled up at her Prince. "That was almost bad," she whispered.  
  
"I missed you when I awoke," he said softly.  
  
She started and looked up at him. She could see the slight hurt her absence had caused him still lingering in his eyes. She felt guilty. "I am sorry, but Kunzite suggested I let you sleep and I didn't want to ruin your dreams. You looked so peaceful and happy."  
  
"I would have rather had seen you first thing this morning than Kunzite's ugly face glaring at me," he said playfully.  
  
Serenity giggled. "I am so sorry, Endy."  
  
"Endy, huh? I like it. Only coming from you, though." He smiled warmly down at the beauty on his arm. "I suppose I'll just have to call you Sere now."  
  
"I like it. No one has ever given me a nickname before," she told him.  
  
"Never?"  
  
"Never. I like it. Thank you," she said softly.  
  
"You're welcome," he said as he moved her closer to him. He had let the others move far ahead of them and they were now out of sight. He reached down and brought her face to look up at him. Her shimmering blue eyes mesmerized him. He slowly leaned down and placed a tender, loving kiss on her soft lips. As he released her, he caressed her creamy throat with a fingertip. "I have wanted to do that ever since I woke up."  
  
She blushed.  
  
He grinned at her sexily before leading her after the others. "We had best go to the stables before we're missed and Kunzite kills me. I'm still sore from our sparring match earlier. The beast."  
  
She laughed. "He told me he was going to do something evil to you for putting the moves on me last night," she told him.  
  
"He did, eh? He did that and more. Too bad I can't keep my hands off you. I'll be sore for the rest of my life. Or until he kills me."  
  
"Oh, my poor princeling is sore!" she mocked him playfully.  
  
"Yes, your poor princeling is sore. And yes, I like whining about it, thank you." He smiled down at her as they continued their way, lightly teasing each other. Endymion felt secure in her teasing, as he knew she felt in his. After one night and they were already this comfortable with each other. Amazing.  
  
"About time."  
  
Serenity looked up to see Venus standing beside Kunzite. Both of them were grinning from ear to ear. Blushing again, Serenity cursed her friend. She would be doing a lot of blushing she realized. And she found she didn't mind it at all.  
  
"Waiting, Kunzite? Her virtue is intact, you ogre. Leave me alone," Endymion said glaring at his friend. Then the four entered the stables.  
  
~~~  
  
Endymion sighed. Riding had been wonderful. Only because Serenity had been there, of course. He knew he had been staring at her the entire time. His guardians had poked fun at him quietly, only Kunzite knowing about the night before. She seemed to want to keep it a secret for a while, which he agreed with. He did not need the others teasing him more. Besides, this way was more fun.  
  
Walking towards his rooms to change, Endymion began to feel... bored. He wanted to go see Serenity already and she had just left him five minutes ago. He missed her. 'What is happening to me?' He rounded the corner towards his rooms and nearly collided with a small woman.  
  
"Venus," he greeted her.  
  
"Hello, Prince Endymion. I was looking for you."  
  
"Looking for me? Why?" He arched an eyebrow at the Senshi curiously.  
  
"Yes. I wanted to talk to you about the High Princess, if you have a moment."  
  
He looked at her suspiciously. "Yes, I have some time. Why don't we go to my rooms?" He swiftly led the way down the hall, quickly passing three doors and finally stopping on the fourth. He quickly opened it and bowed, allowing the blonde Senshi to precede him.  
  
She turned to look at the Earth Prince as he shut the door behind himself. "Prince Endymion, I know about you and the Princess, obviously. I am her friend and as such, I approve. I approve because she is truly smiling for the first time in her life." She paused and looked him in the eyes. "I am, however, also the leader of her guard. And in that, I must protect her from all danger. And you may prove a danger. Not to her body, but to her heart. I need to know you will not hurt her, Highness."  
  
Endymion looked at her silently for a few moments. "I do not know what will happen, Venus. I do not know if I will hurt her or if she will hurt me. I do not know anything right now. I cannot promise you anything yet. I only just met her, after all."  
  
Venus nodded slightly. "I am the Senshi of Love, Highness. I can see what you do not. I cannot, however, read how you will react to things. I do not pretend to know how you think. I have seen the most beautiful couples torn apart by fear and thoughtlessness, even when Destiny herself has tied them together."  
  
He looked away from her. "I promise you this, Venus. I will protect her. I do not want her to hurt either. I will not purposely cause her pain and if I hurt her, I will regret it. I cannot promise you more."  
  
"I understand. It is too early. I like you, Highness. However, the other Senshi are as protective of her as I am and some are more so. It will be hard for them to accept you when they learn of this."  
  
"I figured it would be. That is why I allowed the secrecy that Serenity seemed to want."  
  
"I know." She looked at him, a small smile on her face. "Thank you for allowing me to talk to you, Highness. I know how busy you are."  
  
"I wasn't busy. This is like a holiday. The Silver Millennium has been at peace for an eternity it seems. We don't really even have to work at delegations." He walked over to the glass doors leading to the balcony.  
  
Venus watched his back for a moment before heading towards the door. She paused and looked back at the prince. "I don't think it will last much longer, Highness. All the Senshi have gathered to protect the High Princess. The Outers have done what has never been done. Left their posts. And Pluto and Saturn with them. What do you think that means?" She then slipped out of the room, the soft click of the door echoing in Endymion's ears.  
  
He continued to gaze out at the Mercurian landscape. His mind wandering and not really grasping at the thoughts that flew through his mind. He watched the lights twinkle in the city below Mariner. They looked like almost every other city on Earth. And he surmised, on any other planet as well. Peace was something they were used to. The nine planets, and the moon, were used to peace. What would the people do when it disappeared? Venus' comment had struck a cord within him. What would happen to the people who have become so dependent on this peace? Could they survive it? Nothing disastrous had happened since the loss of the Sun Kingdom. And that was hundreds of years ago. The only survivor, he knew, was Serenity's father.   
  
He knew the story well. Serenity's father, who later married the Queen of the Moon, was away when his kingdom was attacked and destroyed within a few short days. They had never found out who had done it or why.  
  
Endymion sighed and turned away from the window. He didn't know what had happened to King Sol. The Queen of the Moon was probably the only person alive who remembered that. Her life span and those of her children were legendary. He didn't know why King Sol lived as long as he did. He thought it was only the Royalty of the Moon that lived that long. Maybe his marriage to the Queen had something to do with it.  
  
He grimaced. Just realizing that Serenity would long out live him, he groaned. He supposed he was glad it was not the other way around. And having a wife look as she does all his life would not be a bad thing, he supposed.   
  
"Wife?" He looked down at his hands. 'I just thought 'wife'.' He was suddenly very frightened. He didn't know why that thought caused such fear within him. He wanted to run from it. Yet, he was drawn to her. So very drawn to her, he knew it'd take so much will power to stay away. And he knew he didn't have the will. He felt for her. The first person he had ever felt more for than a simple concern. That scared him the most.  
  
He sat on the bed. Looking down at the carpeted floor, he thought of her eyes. The blue eyes that reflected such trust. Trust in him. How could he ever betray her? Ever hurt her? He knew he couldn't. Even with such fear running through him, he knew he could never leave her. Because it would hurt her. He put his head in his hands, moaning. 'What is this? Is this love?'  
  
~~~  
  
AN: ^_^; Kind of an interlude thingy here.  
  
Lovies! 


	8. Chapter Seven: Discoveries

Embracing Destiny  
  
Disclaimer: ...I do not own.  
  
By Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter Seven: Discoveries  
  
Rated: PG13  
  
Sailor Moon looked up from her position on the ground. "That was unfair," she muttered, slightly miffed.  
  
"You should know by now, battle is unfair. You must learn to watch your back, Sailor Moon. You, we must protect above all else. Therefore, we will train you hard. Understand?" Uranus glared down at her Princess.  
  
"Yes, Uranus. I do." Sailor Moon slowly got off the ground, her back screaming in protest. She would be bruised tomorrow.  
  
A bright flash of light lit up the Mercurian sky in an eerie red color. The Senshi looked at each other for a moment before taking off towards it. Sailor Moon ran in the center of the group who were, even now, protecting her.  
  
Reaching the source of the light, Sailor Moon gasped. Centered within the evil light stood a woman. Evil radiated from her in waves so powerful, Sailor Moon was surprised it wasn't visible.  
  
"Who are you?!" Moon heard Mars demand of the woman within the circle of red light. Her auburn hair flailed around her like snakes, her pale skin faintly greenish in color it seemed to her. The woman smiled evilly revealing fangs. Then the creature laughed.  
  
"Ah, the legendary Sailor Senshi. How nice of you to come," she cackled in what had to be the creepiest voice Moon had heard in her 21 years.  
  
"Who are you?" Mars repeated.  
  
"I am Beryl, ruler of the Dark Kingdom. Any more questions?"  
  
Sailor Moon stepped forward, gasps coming from the Senshi. "Why have you come here?"  
  
"I will destroy the Silver Millennium, the Queen and her oh-so-precious daughter of hers."  
  
"Why would you want to do such a thing?" Sailor Moon knew her voice betrayed no emotion, yet she was quaking inside.  
  
"You will find out it due time." Moon noticed the evil witch looking her over carefully. "Who are you? I recognize the others. You are a Senshi, yet there is no record of you."  
  
"You will find out who I am in due time, witch." Moon looked out the corner of her eye, noticing the people gathering. Now people would know a new Senshi appeared, she supposed. Her eye caught the sight of Endymion and his Guardians, also watching the events. He looked over at the Senshi, his brow creasing in confusion.  
  
"I think it's only fair that you return the favor. I told you who I am." The woman glared down at her.  
  
Looking over her shoulder at the Senshi, she shrugged. No help for it, she supposed. They already knew there was an extra Senshi now. "I am Sailor Moon."  
  
"There is no such thing. The Moon does not have a Senshi," the evil woman snapped.  
  
"Never before has the Moon had a Senshi. I am the first. And the last. I am Sailor Moon."  
  
The Dark Kingdom ruler laughed evilly. "So be it. I just wanted to check out my enemies for now. I'll see you soon." The woman bowed mockingly and disappeared just as suddenly as she had appeared.  
  
"That was interesting," Uranus drawled out.  
  
Sailor Moon looked at her Senshi and breathed a sigh of relief. It was short lived however. Endymion and his guardians were approaching. Turning to look at them, she nearly grinned. He still had that confused look on his face. "Prince Endymion," she greeted stiffly. She didn't want to lie to him, yet she knew her identity had to remain as secret as possible.  
  
"You are Sailor Moon?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where have you been hiding? You weren't with the Senshi at any time."  
  
She looked down, knowing this was going be harder than she thought. "I cannot tell you or anyone that. I have been here, that is all I can tell you."  
  
He looked at her closely, his heart tugging towards the little warrior. Suddenly a flash of Serenity entered his mind and he gasped. He saw her head snap up at the sound.   
  
"Serenity," he whispered almost silently and unheard except for Sailor Moon.  
  
Her eyes widened fearfully. She turned away from him and quickly ran out of the area, the Senshi following closely behind her.  
  
Endymion watched her run. He knew it was her. He knew it. The same way he knew he loved her. He sighed and turned back to his protectors. "Shall we go?"  
  
~~~  
  
Serenity stared out her window longingly. That man had found out her secret in seconds. That one man that had stolen her heart and healed her soul. She reached up to her neck, her hand gently closing over the locket kept there. Was he her true love? Was he who she was destined to be with?  
  
She grimaced in frustration and turned away from the window. She moved over to the bed and a slow smile found its way to her face. An enemy had surfaced and here she was worrying about the man knowing her secret.  
  
She lay on the bed, staring up at the blue ceiling. She wondered why it didn't bother her that she wasn't focused on the danger ahead. A smile again appeared. Endymion had found out her identity within a few moments. Maybe he was the one. The one she had been longing for.  
  
She sat up suddenly as the balcony door opened. She grabbed the transformation tool beside her as she prepared to face whatever danger was coming. She gaped in surprise to see Endymion smirk at her, his breathing rough.  
  
"Hello, Serenity. We didn't finish our conversation earlier, so I thought I'd sneak by the Senshi guarding your windows, doors and halls, to finish it."  
  
"Endymion! The Senshi would kill you!"  
  
He shrugged, unconcerned. He advanced on her gracefully and somewhat predatory, reminding her somewhat of Luna.  
  
She watched him approach her warily. "Endymion?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"You'll see," he said mysteriously as he came to stand beside her bed. She eyed him worriedly as he moved his hands to place them on the bed beside her. He gave her a look full of something she couldn't even begin to recognize. "How can you be Sailor Moon?"  
  
She sighed ruefully. She knew it had been coming. She shrugged. "Pluto told my mother I must become a Senshi and she allowed it. I am Sailor Moon."  
  
To her surprise, he growled deep in his throat. He then grabbed her small shoulders and pinned her to the bed gently, but firmly. "Why would your protectors allow such a thing? Why would Pluto order it? Why put you in so much danger when they are supposed to be protecting you from it?!" he demanded harshly.  
  
She looked up at him, alarmed. "You're worried about me," she whispered in realization.  
  
"Of course I'm worried about you!" His face only inches from hers. He could feel the small frame shake slightly.  
  
"I appreciate your concern, Endy. I do. But it is now my duty. I am Sailor Moon. It is a way to harness my power. I am more powerful in this form then when I am Sailor Moon. Yet, it cannot be harnessed yet. It has no control. No outlet. I must fight as Sailor Moon as an outlet for the power, Endy. This is to help me control, harness, and attain my power. It will make *me* stronger as well. And maybe someday, I won't need to be a Senshi. I will be able to protect my people and myself with my own power as I am. For now, I cannot."  
  
He looked into her eyes, his grip on her frail shoulders lessening. "I'm only worried about you, Sere."  
  
"I know. Don't worry, the Senshi still protect me. As well as train me until I can't walk, but I am still protected."  
  
"I know that, I do. I just saw you in Sailor Moon immediately. I saw you and all I could think about was if you got hurt... I couldn't bare it if you were hurt, Sere. I don't know why I care so much for you. I am frightened of it. I'm frightened of the control you have over me. I'm frightened of you, for you. I'm confused and lost right now. I only know that I love you, Sere. I love you so much it hurts. I don't understand it. I didn't even want it. I love you, Sere. I love you."  
  
She looked into his moistening eyes, her own leaking tears. "I love you," she said simply before reaching up and gently touching his smooth cheek. She leaned up and gently kissed his soft lips. Pulling back, she looked into his eyes again, a gentle smile upon her lips. "I love you."  
  
He leaned down and captured her lips desperately. He moved his hands from her shoulder to her waist and kissed her as urgently as he felt. He felt her open her mouth slightly in surprise as his hand strayed to her hip.  
  
He placed as much weight onto her as he dared, his mouth tasting hers mercilessly. He felt her allowing him access and he deepened the kiss considerably. She tasted so sweet, so wonderful, yet the need for air drove him to break the kiss. Looking down upon the beauty that was his, he smiled faintly. He kissed her cheek, her hair, and the nape of her neck. He felt her shudder beneath him and it wasn't in fear. Of that, he was certain.   
  
He trailed his lips up her neck to gently kiss her ear. "I must go, Sere. Before I do something I will regret," he whispered into her ear. "I do love you. With all my soul, Sere. I love you."  
  
Serenity watched as he forced himself to raise himself from her smaller body. He looked down at her, his eyes showing her the incredible battle within him. She could see the longing he felt. The fear. The pain. Yet, above all, she could see the love. She smiled at him in apology. Knowing he was retreating because of her wishes.  
  
He smiled at her and before she realized it, he was gone. She giggled and lay back on the bed. She knew how hard it was for him to leave now. She understood that by the look in his eyes. Yet, something held her from giving herself to him completely. She didn't know what held her back, but it did all the same. She sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
Tomorrow was going to be a long day. A council had been called. To discuss that Beryl woman. And she would finally have to tell the Senshi about Endymion and herself. He knew her secret and she must not keep that from them. She smiled softly. She could actually picture the reactions.  
  
Maybe everything would turn out for the best. She hoped so. A vision of Endymion floated into her thoughts. Her smile grew and she drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the mysterious Prince who had captured her heart.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: ...I've always wondered how no one who knows both Sailor Moon and Usagi could tell they weren't the same person... ^_^; I think maybe the magic of the transformation does this. *shrugs* In any case...  
  
Thanks to sqeekers, Sugar Spice Girl, Cookie Pixie, solar-roselover, :D (You should never ever choose a story by reviews only. ^_~ Though I'm guilty of that too, for ongoing fics. But some people only post finished works, and therefore don't wait between chapters to post, and they won't get that many reviews... and secondly, a lot of stories with tons of reviews aren't that good. ^_~ But I can't complain... I get enough, even when I post fast between chapters, and I got tons for my DBZ fics. ^_^; I'm not looking for more, but I appreciate every one of them), tarsha PL, and lastely...  
  
Sarah for giving me another great review! (I love the ones where people write what they like and don't like, as well as the ones from people who never review.) This is the second review this month that makes my entire day. In any case, firstly, THANKS for reviewing even if you don't normally review. As for help, I'd gladly appreciate it, though I'm not looking for help while I am simply reposting old stuff. When I start posting NEW chapters, I'm more open to it. Simply because I've got quite a few chapters later that I don't really want to change other than grammar. (Even if my descriptions are flowery and odd... Do you realize I wrote THIS chapter the day after the 9-11 tragedy?)  
  
In any case, I'm sure I'll email you eventually, when I'm spending time writing on this instead of just going over for mistakes that I can see!  
  
Thanks again!  
  
Lovies! 


	9. Chapter Eight: The Mercurian Conference

Embracing Destiny  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own SM or Tuxedo Kamen. *Sigh* Unfortunately. I want Mamo-chan! *Wails*  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter Eight: The Mercurian Conference  
  
Rated: PG13  
  
"I don't see what the problem is. The Senshi will protect us," a balding man said confidently to the assembled group.  
  
"Sir, my Senshi will do whatever they can to fight this evil. However, it is also important that we plan for the worst. This Beryl may prove to be more dangerous than she appears," Serenity explained, her voice carefully controlled.   
  
She had thought that these people would be somewhat intelligent. No, they appeared to be nothing more than complete imbeciles. They expected *nothing* to beat the Senshi. They thought the Senshi were all-powerful! The meeting had been going on like this for hours now. Every time Serenity thought she made some headway, reality crashed down upon her. Some idiot would claim that there was no point in preparing themselves. The Senshi would win. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes and stomp out of there.  
  
"I don't see why we should concern ourselves with this problem. The Senshi should deal with it," the man continued.  
  
"You moron!" Mars exclaimed. Serenity tried to get Mars to quiet herself with a glare but the Fire Senshi would have nothing of it. "We are *not* all powerful beings! We fight with more power than you fools have, yes. But we *can* be beaten! Don't you idiots understand that!?"  
  
"Mars, that's enough!" Serenity glared at her friend before turning back towards the rest of the group. "As Mars said, the Senshi can be beaten. They are not invincible. You must all prepare for the worst. This Beryl woman is very powerful."  
  
"She only wants the Moon, though! Why should we get into this?" the same balding man asked. Each of the twenty-four people assembled nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
Heads turned towards Prince Endymion of Earth as he rose. He glared at each of the representatives before speaking. "If she conquers the Moon, what will happen when she comes for you cowards?"  
  
"Well, if all she wants is the Moon..." the man began timidly.  
  
"I don't think you see the big picture, Ambassador. She'll start with the other planets first. Then move in on the Moon. Then Senshi's first priority is to protect the High Princess. They will protect her first. They will protect the Solar System next. You people are responsible for your own protection. The Senshi have already told you they will help. But if you persist in being fools and not protect yourselves, why should they risk their lives for you?" Endymion sat back down angrily.   
  
The gathering of people looked at the Earth Prince suspiciously. They had all noticed how protective of the Moon Kingdom's heir he was.  
  
"It is their duty," another representative began.  
  
Endymion snorted. "Their *duty* is to protect the High Princess. Not to save worthless fools from their own stupidity."  
  
The room was silent for a few moments before Serenity rose from her seat. "Thank you, Prince Endymion," she said to him before addressing the group. "I think it would be wise if your planets were to ready their armies. I know that it has been a long time since people were called to arms and the armies actually used. They were kept together for appearances, mostly. Because of tradition. However, it may be time to actually use them. I will contact Queen Serenity tonight and inform her of what has happened. I'll get her recommendations and we'll meet again tomorrow morning. For now, I believe it would be best if we adjourn."  
  
The group rose, each bowing to Serenity before exiting. She resisted the urge to sigh. Her opinion of the nobles had decreased rapidly during the session. After they had left, she rose and turned to make her way out of the room. She stopped when she noticed Endymion stood beside the door waiting for her. "Senshi, leave us."  
  
Mars looked as she was about to protest but thought better of it. The eight women left quietly, each nodding politely to the prince as they passed him.  
  
"Sere," Endymion began as soon as they were alone. "My beautiful Sere."  
  
She blushed and walked towards him. "Endymion, you always know what to say to a lady."  
  
He winked. "Of course. It is part of the lessons a prince of Earth must learn."  
  
She laughed. "Endy, you are a joy." Sighing, Serenity turned to look over the empty room. "I never thought the people would have so much faith in the Senshi. To actually think they wouldn't need their armies to protect them."  
  
"It is because they were taught to believe the Senshi are all powerful."  
  
"I know. But throughout my years, I have known people to be skeptical. Most people I know would rather have faith in themselves and their abilities than some unknown. Yet, these men seem to think that we can destroy that woman with a thought."  
  
Endymion shrugged. "I think it is part of the mystery surrounding the Senshi. Part of the reason the people hold them in awe."  
  
"I suppose. I think it might have to do more with their seemingly invincibility. The peace hasn't been broken in many generations."  
  
Endymion looked down at the tiny angel beside him. "That may be part of it. For now, let's not think of that. How about I escort you to your rooms? I do believe you need to contact your mother. And I need to contact Earth. Let them know what has happened."  
  
Sighing, Serenity took Endymion's offered arm. "You're right." She looked up at her prince as they walked down the long corridor.  
  
Endymion noticed the concealed fear in her eyes. "Don't worry, little one. We'll talk with our parents, and get their orders. I think it'll be best if we both continue as if this Beryl woman never appeared. Go about visiting the other planets. I was supposed to go to Earth after this conference. I do believe you were to go there also."  
  
"Yes, the Earth and Moon haven't exactly been getting along much these past decades."  
  
"I think that had more to do with my people being jealous of what the Lunar people represent. Your planet is home to angels, Sere. They didn't like that much, I suppose."  
  
"I understand that, Endy. I think it'd be best if we cement alliances now. Especially considering this threat that appeared."  
  
"I agree." Endymion looked down to see a black cat sitting regally on the floor outside his princess' room. "Whose cat is that?"  
  
Serenity looked and smiled. "Luna, how have you been?"  
  
"Busy, Princess," the cat replied.  
  
Endymion gaped. "A talking cat?"  
  
The Princess giggled. "Endymion, I would like you to meet, Luna. She is one of my mother's advisors, assigned to me for now."  
  
Luna bowed low. "Prince Endymion, it is a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"The pleasure is mine, Luna." Endymion still had the surprised look on his face, which grew as the little feline winked at him.  
  
"Princess, you're mother is waiting for you to contact her."  
  
"Yes. I was on my way here to do so. Thank you, Luna. Where is Artemis?"  
  
Luna hissed in annoyance. "The idiot is off doing something secretive. I don't know. Some orders from the Queen, I suppose. Or maybe he's romancing the Mercurian felines. I don't know and I don't care."  
  
"I see." Looking up at Endymion, she smiled. "I must contact my mother now, Endy. As you must do, also. I'll see you tonight?"  
  
"Of course, little one," Endymion murmured. He gently lifted her chin and placed a feather light kiss upon her lips. "Tonight."   
  
Then he turned quickly. "Luna, it was a pleasure. Sere, I'll see you tonight." He turned and walked away, his boots echoing softly down the large hall.  
  
"Princess, may I speak freely?"  
  
Serenity looked down at Luna. "Of course, Luna."  
  
"The Prince of Earth appears to be courting you. Would I be correct in my assumptions?"  
  
"I don't know, Luna. He and I are in love, yes. However, without our parents approval, we can do nothing, I suppose."  
  
"That is true. I suggest you talk to your mother about this."  
  
"I agree." Serenity opened the doors to her rooms, quickly making her way over to the holograph screen. She pressed her access code into it, along with the destination of the call.  
  
"Serenity, dear," her mother's soft voice filled her ears. She didn't realize until then how much she missed her mother. Looking upon the image of the Queen, Serenity felt her eyes cloud with tears.  
  
"Mother, I have missed you."  
  
"And I you, my dear. How have you been, darling?"  
  
"I'm well, Mother. Very well. I'm nervous about this Beryl, though."  
  
"Yes, I heard about her appearance." Her mother closed her eyes and sighed. "I suggest that we continue with our original schedule, only add this threat into the conferences. Have you ordered the planets to ready their armies?"  
  
"Of course. They do, however, believe it is a waste of time, power, and money. They think that the Senshi will protect them and there is no need."  
  
To her surprise, the Queen winced. "I'm sorry about that. I had long ago tried to keep the Senshi apart from the planets and give them a mysterious air. For your protection, dear. I suppose it is my fault."  
  
"No, Mother. You did what you thought was right."  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
Serenity looked down at her clasped hands. "Mother? I think you should know something."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I've met the Prince of the Earth here."  
  
"Yes, I knew he was to be there, with his father's illness."  
  
"I am in love with him, Mother."  
  
The Queen looked at her daughter in shock. "Does he love you?"  
  
"Yes, Mother."  
  
The elder Serenity sighed in defeat. "Daughter, do you love him beyond imagining? Beyond everything in this world? Would he die for you?"  
  
Serenity looked at her mother, shocked. "Mama! I don't want him to die!"  
  
"That's not what I'm asking. If you only 'love' him, you might have to give him up. Duty comes before everything else. However, it this is a soul-bond, we cannot separate you. It would kill you both."  
  
"Mama, I don't know what it is. All I know is I love him. Time stops when I look at him. My world freezes when he kisses me. I don't understand half of what I feel. How can I tell you what it is, when I don't even know myself?"  
  
The Queen smiled faintly. "I understand, honey. I do. How long have you known each other?"  
  
"A few days."  
  
"So quickly you fell, it seems."  
  
"I know, Mama."  
  
"I will discuss this with Venus. If it is a true bond, I will move to discuss this with the rulers of Earth. We'll work it out. If it is not, we will decide later."  
  
"Thank you, Mama."  
  
"Thank you, my little angel. That you and I are so close you can tell me about this, it warms my heart."  
  
"I knew you needed to know. After Mercury, I am still to travel to Earth, correct?"  
  
"Yes. I will talk to Venus tonight. The day after tomorrow you are to leave for Earth."  
  
"Thank you, Mother."  
  
"Welcome, daughter. I love you." The Queen looked at her daughter warmly, tears moistening her eyes.  
  
"I love you, too, Mama."  
  
~~~  
  
AN: CHEESE! (Sorry, inside joke.) Reedit, done! ^_^; Corny still though... can't wait to actually *write* on this instead of edit it. My writing has improved greatly since I wrote this!  
  
Thanks to Sugar Spice Girl (Wow, such praise! I don't deserve half of it!).  
  
Lovies! 


	10. Chapter Nine: Escape

Embracing Destiny  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own. Never will. Broke.   
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter Nine: Escape  
  
Rated: PG13  
  
Laughter rang through the large room. Its occupants, nine beautiful young women, sat around it in various places and positions. Pale blue light lit up the space, revealing each of the women in short nightclothes.  
  
"Ami! I never knew you felt that way," Serenity giggled, causing the shy Princess of Mercury to blush.  
  
"He is dreamy," Mina put in with a wink in Rei's direction.  
  
"Jadeite is better," the fiery mystic said proudly.  
  
"Is not!" Ami exclaimed out, shocking the rest of the occupants.  
  
"Mina, this is really a wonderful idea. The sleep over, I mean," Makoto said happily.  
  
"I know," the Senshi of Love said smugly. "I thought we should have a night of girlish fun for a change. We leave for Earth tomorrow evening, after all."  
  
Serenity giggled. "Yes, we get to see Prince Endymion's home world."  
  
The women stared at their princess in shock.  
  
"What?" Serenity asked confused.  
  
"You love him," Pluto stated confidently.  
  
The High Princess blushed prettily. "Yes. I do. Don't tell!"  
  
"You love him?" Rei asked shocked.  
  
"Yes. And he loves me, too."  
  
That statement caused her friends to gape at her in surprise for a few moments. Pluto was the first to break the silence. "Yes, he does."  
  
"Thank you, Setsuna," Serenity said with a smile.  
  
"He may hurt her, Pluto!" Rei exclaimed, worried about her princess.  
  
"I do not think that would be likely, Rei. She'll be fine. He'll protect her and love her. He will," Setsuna stated.  
  
"You don't know that!" Rei shot back.  
  
"I know it, Rei. Trust me."  
  
Rei looked at Setsuna with her violet eyes silently for a few moments before sighing in defeat. "Fine. If he hurts her, I swear I'll-"  
  
"You'll what, Rei? Kill him? You can't kill the crown prince of Earth. You'll be executed. Senshi or not," Venus reminded cheerfully.  
  
"I'll just castrate him," Rei spat.  
  
"REI!" the Senshi yelled shocked. Each looked at the Fire Senshi, half awed and half disgusted.  
  
"What?" she asked innocently.  
  
Serenity rolled her eyes. "You know damn well what."  
  
Michiru gasped. "Serenity! Princesses should use such language!"  
  
Haruka smirked. "I do."  
  
Glaring at her lover, Michiru snapped back, "Don't encourage her!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it isn't proper!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Haruka! She's the High Princess! She needs to be a Princess and a lady at all times, not succumb to your bad habits," Michiru argued.  
  
"What bad habits? Cursing isn't a bad habit."  
  
"It is so!"  
  
Haruka smirked. "Who says?"  
  
"Everyone!"  
  
Her smile grew. "Do you always listen to what everyone else does?"  
  
"Yes! Especially when we are responsible for setting a good example. We can't have the Princess acting like some ignorant tramp!"  
  
Haruka mock gasped. "Is that how you see me?"  
  
Michiru stopped with her mouth open to reply. "Oh, Haruka, you know that's not true."  
  
"I think you do," she said deadpanned.  
  
"I don't!"  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Then why can't the Princess say words like that?" Haruka questioned smugly.  
  
Michiru gaped at her blonde lover. "Haruka, you are impossible."  
  
"I know." Smirking again, Haruka rose and walked over to Serenity. She gently laid a hand on the small woman's shoulder. "If she uses the language privately and when situations call for it, there is no problem."  
  
Michiru sighed in defeat. "Fine, fine. Have it your way."  
  
Haruka smiled impishly. "I always do."  
  
"Beast."  
  
"Thank you," she replied with a wink.  
  
To the other women's surprise, Michiru blushed.  
  
"So," Ami broke in awkwardly.  
  
Rei grinned evilly. "Ami, what is your idea of a perfect prince?"  
  
The blue-haired Senshi blushed. "Well, he has to be intelligent," she began causing the others to roll their eyes. "Intelligent, gentle, sweet, and loving. Like Zoycite."  
  
The women laughed at their usually shy friend. "Rei, what about you?" Makoto asked.  
  
"He has to be strong and witty. Has to match my temper, of course. Tall and handsome and he has to listen to me at all times!"  
  
"Like Jadeite?" Serenity asked mischievously.  
  
"What about you, Serenity?" Saturn's soft voice asked.  
  
Blushing, Serenity smiled before answering, "Prince Endymion."  
  
The women looked at Serenity a moment before breaking up into helpless giggles that lasted quite a while. Each time one looked at Serenity's embarrassed face, they would start all over again.   
  
"Well, dears. I think it's time to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be quite the day," Mina commented with a slight yawn.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Rei said grumpily but moved over to her blankets beside Serenity's large bed. "She does have a point. It's late. I'm tired."  
  
"I am as well," Serenity sighed as she snuffed the large lantern. "Night everyone."  
  
"Night," a worn voice answered sleepily.  
  
~~~  
  
Loud banging interrupted the Senshi's sleep as each shot up out of bed, immediately awake. Makoto ran quickly over to the door, flinging it open. Serenity yawned as she sat up to see what was so important. Rei, Ami, and Mina immediately made a protective circle around their charge. Setsuna stood slowly. She was poised, even in her short wine-colored nightgown. Hotaru stood serenely beside the Senshi of Time, her own maroon nightgown reaching near the floor. Michiru ran towards the balcony doors. Haruka followed her lover, her gold shirt barely coming past her hips.  
  
"Jupiter, who's there?" Serenity asked calmly, even if her heart pounded. Who the hell would knock loud enough to wake the dead at this hour. Especially at her door.  
  
Makoto didn't answer her Princess immediately. Serenity could hear a few whispers as words were exchanged. Finally, Makoto turned to look at Serenity, her emerald eyes cold and serious. "Beryl has breached the Palace. An army of shadows is at her call. We must flee. We're going to Venus."  
  
Serenity shot out of bed. "Venus?"  
  
"Yes. Now. No time to dress. We'll transform, you have to go as you are. People need to see the High Princess get to safety. We can't have you transform unless your life is in danger."  
  
"Fine," Serenity said with a surprisingly steady voice. "I'll grab a robe. I'm not walking around in this."  
  
"Good. Senshi, transform!" Minako ordered.  
  
Serenity rushed to the closet and grabbed a silk robe that fell to her knees. She looked down at it. 'At least it is longer than my sleep wear.' She turned to find the Senshi in their fukus, each wearing the same fierce express. She nodded to the girls and walked toward the door, only to have it swing open on her. She nearly shrieked.  
  
"Sere?" a voice she knew well questioned worriedly.  
  
"Endy, nice to see you, again," she remarked. "What are you doing here?" She looked around his body to see his four guardians behind him, each ready to fight. She almost giggled. They looked exactly like the Senshi.  
  
"He wouldn't seek safety until we came here," Jadeite remarked angrily. "He wanted to make sure you are safe."  
  
"Of course she is! She is protected by us, idiots!" Rei snapped.  
  
Endymion didn't even look at the raven-haired fire senshi, his eyes still resting on the frail woman in front of him. "I know," he whispered softly.  
  
Serenity could see his worry and fear for her safety in his eyes. She smiled faintly as her eyes filled with tears. He really did love her. "Thank you, Endy. I am fine. We were just leaving."  
  
"Our ship is ready, Sere. We must retreat to Venus. Will you come with me?" Endymion asked his princess softly.  
  
She glanced at the Senshi. "We have our own ship," she commented regretfully.  
  
"Ues, you do. I want you with me, Sere. Please, let me, let us, protect you," he pleaded.  
  
She smiled at him. "Alright, let's go."  
  
~~~  
  
AN: I know it's short and doesn't have much action in here... and that girly scene? Makes me grind my teeth. *shudders* I never did that when I was a teenager... but sometimes... girls do. ^_^;  
  
Thanks to A Random SM Fan, the caffiene fairy, Sugar Spice Girl (O_O; Wow...lay off the sugar?), sqeekers, and SilverWingPhoenix who commented that they have read this story before. ^_~ You just might have, you know. I posted it years ago here under this name, and WAY before that I posted it on ASMR under Idol-Goddess, then later under this name. (My original name at that time was Lunar Dragon, but someone had beaten me to that name, so I had to come up with something different... It wasn't until I started really writing more that I found a Penname that I stuck with, this one, which I've had for four years now. Before that it was just a name that I changed once or twice.). In any case, you may have read it before. It does say in my summary that I wrote this story waaaaaaay back in 1997. And I *did* post it places then too, before the FFnet ban on NC17. None of my SM fics are NC17, but I was angry at the time and pulled all of my stuff. I'm only now reposting.  
  
Lovies! 


	11. Chapter Ten: News About Venus

Embracing Destiny  
  
Disclaimer: Characters are used without permission. Don't sue. It isn't worth it. Trust me.  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter Ten: News About Venus  
  
Rated: PG13  
  
"Mercury, check your family. Neptune, Uranus, Mars, go with her," Serenity ordered. "The rest come with me to Prince Endymion's ship. We'll meet there." She turned to follow her Prince out of her bedroom.  
  
"Princess, my duty-"  
  
"Mercury, they are your family. I have all the protection I need. Go to them!" Serenity ordered and left before the blue-haired Senshi could argue again.   
  
She walked swiftly behind Prince Endymion, his four guardians flanking him. Her own protectors surrounded her. They raced towards the landing pad, not a word spoken between them. Reaching the shipyard, Serenity gasped. The place was crawling in Beryl's shadow warriors. They appeared to be trying to stop the evacuation of Mercury.  
  
The Senshi and Endymion's Guard quickly disposed of those that dared to impede their way to the ship and they entered it in relative ease. Upon entering the ship, they checked over the systems swiftly, making sure everything was in perfect working order.   
  
Endymion turned towards his Princess and smiled reassuringly. "Simple," he stated with a quirky grin and turned back toward the ships navigational computer. Serenity looked back at the Senshi and Guardian's fighting the Shadows. Gods, she wished she could do something to help. Anything!  
  
She watched her friends fight off the Shadows and caught a glance of Mercury coming towards them, her parents and brother in tow. She smiled brightly and turned back towards her Prince. "They're here," she told him. He returned her smile and barked an order at his men. Serenity walked away from the door, sitting behind Endymion.  
  
The Senshi and Guards entered shortly after and locked the door. Mercury's Royal Family moved towards the back of the large ship. Endymion motioned Zoycite to the helm, moving over to Serenity. He buckled her in and then sat beside her, doing the same for himself. "Hold on, Sere," he whispered before they took off.   
  
Serenity looked out the window as Mariner Castle faded into the distance. She prayed that the others had made it out of there. All those people in Beryl's clutches tore Serenity's heart in two. A tear escaped her blue eyes, only to be brushed away softly by her love. She turned her gaze on him and smiled sadly. "I wished it wouldn't have been like this," she whispered.  
  
He unbuckled himself as they entered space and pulled her into his lap. "I know, Sere. Beryl will pay for it. I promise you that," he murmured and kissed the top of her head softly. "She will get hers, Sere. Just sleep now."  
  
Serenity closed her eyes, listening to the soft beats of his heart. One day, she would destroy the monster, she vowed silently before she drifted off into a dreamless slumber.  
  
~~~  
  
Endymion gazed down at the angel within his embrace, an unreadable expression on his face. He looked up and motioned Kunzite over to him. "Casualties?" he asked the leader of his guard softly.  
  
"Unknown, Sire. Most of the civilians escaped in pods built during the Last War. Most of the ambassadors made it to their ships, also. Only the Uranus dignitary died, falling down stairs, actually."   
  
Kunzite looked at the sleeping woman in his Prince's arms. "Would you like me to put her in the quarters next to your own, Highness?" he asked softly.  
  
Endymion shook his head. "No, Kunz. She's hurting now," he commented and looked up to see Venus making her way to him. He nodded politely at her, tightening his arms around the Princess protectively.  
  
"I'll take-"  
  
"No, she's fine," Endymion stated softly.  
  
"Prince-" she protested before he cut her off again.  
  
"I told you no, Venus. She's fine!" he snapped protectively.  
  
Venus looked at the Prince of Earth thoughtfully for a few moments before nodding her head slightly. "I see. Do you realize you have bonded, Highness?" she asked softly.  
  
Endymion gasped and looked at the Senshi sharply. "What?"  
  
The blonde Senshi looked sadly at the Prince. "Yes. For better or worse. If death takes one of you, the other shall fall. I suggest you don't throw your life away foolishly, Sire." She gazed at the dumfounded man before turning and walking away. "Take her and sleep, Highness. We reach my planet in twelve hours."  
  
Endymion set his fragile burden in his large bed upon entering his cabin. He covered her in his navy bedding, smiling faintly at the sigh of contentment she released. He kissed her forehead softly and rose, striping himself of his armor and sword. He lay beside his Princess and pulled her gently into his embracing, his own sigh muffled into her silvery tresses. He breathed her scent deeply, allowing her soft breathing to lull him into blissful sleep.  
  
~~~  
  
"Endymion!"  
  
Serenity opened her eyes and groggily looked around the room. She tried to sit up, noticing her slender body being held in place by strong arms. She looked over to see her Prince sleeping beside her. She looked up to see the intercom blinking and sighed. She gently shook her love. "Endymion! You have a message."  
  
He cracked an eye open and grunted. "I don't care," he mumbled, pulling her closer to him and promptly falling back to sleep.  
  
Serenity glared at him and pulled out of his arms. Endymion whimpered softly as her warmth left him and Serenity smiled at him. She walked over to the intercom, pressing the button. "Yes?"  
  
"Ah-" the voice began confused. "Princess, where is Prince Endymion?"  
  
"He's asleep. Said he doesn't care he has a message." She laughed. "If it's important enough, I suppose it'll wake him up."  
  
"I see," the voice said. "It's important. Planet Venus is dead. It's already been attacked and Beryl's army is swarming it. We need a new location."  
  
Serenity gasped. "Oh, poor Mina," she murmured. "Hold on." She ran towards the bed, shaking Endymion. "Endy! Venus has been attacked and it's Beryl's now!"  
  
He shot up and looked at her. "Damn it!" he cursed angrily. He got out of bed, quickly reaching the intercom. "Endymion, here."  
  
"Highness, Venus is gone. Where to?"  
  
"How bad is it, Kunz?"  
  
"Bad. Sailor Venus has been sedated. No pods escaped." The voice sighed irritably. "I think we were allowed to escape Mercury. And I think it is because of the High Princess. I believe we should head to Earth."  
  
"I agree. Set a course. The Princess and I will come down there momentarily."  
  
"Bridge?"  
  
"Yes. Send a message home, Kunz, see if they are still safe."  
  
"Yes, Sire."  
  
Endymion turned and looked sadly at the frail woman before him. Still dressed in her robe and slim nightgown. Her eyes shimmered with unshed tears. "I need to see Venus," she said softly. She looked down at her clothes and sighed. "I only wish I had a change of clothing. Who is aboard the ship?"  
  
"Only the Royal family of Mercury and our Guards."  
  
She nodded. "I'm going to transform then. No one is going to take me seriously in my sleep-ware. It'll be a breach of security, but I really don't see another choice."  
  
He nodded. "You see to Venus, meet me on the bridge afterwards." He walked towards her and pulled her to his chest, her tiny body fitting snugly in his embrace. "Gods," he whispered. "I will protect you from her. I swear it."  
  
She trembled and wrapped her arms around him. "I know you will. As I will protect you. I'm glad I decided to travel with you."  
  
He nuzzled his head into her hair. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Sere."  
  
"I hope your family is well," she whispered.  
  
He tightened his arms around her. "I'm sure they are fine. They have to be." They stood within each other's embrace for a few moments. He kissed her head softly and released her. "See Venus."  
  
She smiled at him and left the room. She clenched a small hand as she left, having seen his eyes moist. He was worried about his family and didn't want to worry her. She would have loved to have been strong for him as he was for her, but knew now wasn't the time. He didn't want to scare her. Time enough later for her to comfort him.  
  
She walked quickly towards the medical wing. She quickly pulled her communicator out of her subspace pocked. "Venus?"  
  
A few seconds later, Mars appeared on the screen. "Princess?"  
  
"Is she well?"  
  
"She's out for now. The entire planet is practically dead, meaning her parents and brothers are most likely gone, too. She was hysterical, Serenity. I never thought I'd see the day that Venus would completely lose it. Especially like that."  
  
"Is she in the Med Wing?"  
  
"Yes, we're all here."  
  
"I'm on my way," she said and clicked off the communicator. She rushed passed the signs leading her to her goal, pausing outside of the door labeled Medical Wing. She pushed it open and walked in. Her Senshi looked up, each giving her a nod or smile in greeting before turning back to face the sleeping Venus.  
  
The blonde Senshi looked horrible. She was extremely pale and her face was set in a mask of pain. Even her dreams plagued her, Serenity realized sadly. She walked over to her friend, kneeling down and taking a hand in her own. "Venus," she whispered softly. She blinked in surprise when the Senshi of Love's blue eyes opened and looked at her.  
  
"Serenity," she said, forcing a smile. "I'm okay."  
  
Serenity smiled. "I know you are, Mina. I just wanted to make sure. Can I do anything?"  
  
Venus shook her head. "No. Beryl will pay. I'll kill her myself if I have to!"  
  
"She'll get what she deserves, Venus. I promise that. I am so sorry about your family, Mina."  
  
The blonde grimaced. "As am I, Princess. I wish I could have been there. I know I could have saved them!"  
  
"I'm sorry," Serenity said sadly. "If it wasn't for me, you have been at your home. All of you could have been with your families. I'm sorry you have to protect me."  
  
Venus tightened her grip on Serenity's hand. "Don't. It is *not* your fault that we protect you. It is why we are Senshi. It is who we are. And I wouldn't change it. You are more important than any of us. I'm happy we're friends, Serenity, and I wouldn't give you up for anything."  
  
Smiling, the Moon Princess wiped a stray tear on her friend's face. "Thank you," she whispered. "Do you feel up to a strategy meeting yet?"  
  
Venus nodded. She got up slowly and smiled. "I'll mourn later. For now, Beryl needs to die."  
  
~~~  
  
AN: ...It feels rushed, but *sigh* Still a few more chapters to go on this thing...before I can write the way I want to.  
  
Thanks to SilverWingPhoenix! Yes, I did post this story before, and I'm re-editing it now and reposting it. ^_^; Soon, I'll actually write new chapters. Amazing!  
  
Lovies! 


	12. Chapter Eleven: The Grove of Selene

Embracing Destiny  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine; don't sue. Please?  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter Eleven: The Grove of Selene  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Serenity looked up and smiled at her Prince, who was approaching her. Her smile faded at the look of worry on his handsome face. "What's wrong, Endy?" she asked softly, watching the Senshi and Earth Guards working around the bridge.  
  
He smiled faintly at her, kissing her temple softly, and sat beside her in the large helm chair, pulling her into his lap. He nuzzled her hair lovingly, wrapping his strong arms around her slender frame tightly. "I can't get in touch with Earth," he murmured into her ear.  
  
"Oh, Endy," she whispered sympathetically, hugging him to her, attempting to comfort him as he would her. "I hope everything is okay."  
  
He kissed her hair a few times before answering. "I do as well, Sere," he muttered. "I think it might be best to head to the Moon first."  
  
She looked at him, surprised. "Truly?"  
  
He nodded sadly. "There is always someone manning communications on Earth, Sere. If no one is answering, they are either dead or will be," he told her, his voice shaking slightly.  
  
She gazed into his deep blue eyes worriedly. "Are you okay?"  
  
He shook his head. "Not really. But I can't worry about it now."  
  
"Endy-"  
  
"No, Sere. I can't give in to it now. Please," he whispered.  
  
She smiled sadly and nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck, squeezing him with all her strength. "Okay, Endy. Do you want to tell them?"  
  
He shook his head. "No. Would you mind? I'd like to take a quick nap."  
  
Smiling, she got off his lap, giving him a quick peck on the lips and watched concerned as he left the bridge. She sighed and turned towards the group. "Everyone?" When she had everyone's attention, she continued. "We've changed plans. We are going to the Moon."  
  
~~~  
  
The small ship landed on the lunar surface smoothly. Serenity smiled at Endymion and squeezed his hand reassuringly. He returned the gesture as well as the smile. She walked down the ramp, fingers entwined with his, her smile widening as she caught sight of her mother. She continued the rest of the distance to her mother gracefully. When she reached the Queen, Serenity nodded politely and then ran to embrace her mother. "Mama!"  
  
The regal Queen smiled and hugged her daughter tightly before releasing her. "Good to see you, daughter," she told her softly. She glanced at the man who stood silently behind her daughter. "Is this Prince Endymion?"  
  
Serenity nodded, motioning her love to come up beside her. "Mother, this is Prince Endymion of Earth. Endymion, this is my mother, Serenity."  
  
Prince Endymion bowed and smiled at the Queen. "It's a pleasure."  
  
The Queen grinned impishly and winked at Serenity. "He is a nice young man, isn't he?" she stage whispered, causing her mortified daughter to blush fiercely. "He certainly is gorgeous, dear. You sure know how to find the good ones," the Queen teased.  
  
"Mother!" the Princess snapped embarrassed, glaring at Endymion when he laughed along with her mother.  
  
"I apologize, Serenity, but it isn't every day that my daughter brings home a young and handsome Prince. Endymion, it is a pleasure to meet the man who has stolen my daughter's heart. Even in these circumstances." The Queen sobered a little. "Let's go inside."  
  
The Princess nodded and took Endymion's hand once again, entering the large white castle after the ethereal Queen, the Senshi, and Guardians following them silently.  
  
~~~  
  
The Queen of the Moon sighed sadly after the Senshi and Guardians finished reporting. "I see. Mercury and Venus are lost. Earth is suspected of falling as well. I can't reach the other planets either." She shook her head slightly. "We must assume the worst and we are all that is left unconquered by this Beryl woman. I will send soldiers to each of the planets through Teleportation and see if we can come up with any information." She looked to each of the Senshi in turn, sympathy showing clearly in her crystal blue eyes. "I know how painful this must be to each of you," she began softly. "Your duty to my daughter is warring with your duty to your homes. I apologize. We will regain what was lost and we will destroy Beryl."   
  
She turned to the Earth Prince and his guard. "Do you have any wish to travel to Earth instead of a lunar squad?"  
  
Endymion coughed. "I would like to have my guard travel there. I would like to as well, but I promised your daughter I wouldn't put myself in danger like that and my guard agrees."  
  
The Queen nodded. "Fine. Your guard will be teleported to Earth in the morning. Serenity, I would like to speak with you privately, if you please. Now, the rest of you, sleep. Tomorrow will be a busy day." When everyone had left, she turned to her confused daughter. "Tomorrow, you and I need to visit the Grove of Selene, dear." She sat in one of the large chairs tiredly. "Tomorrow, you will receive your destiny."  
  
~~~  
  
Serenity met her mother outside of the large gardens. Both had dressed in tradition white gowns the fell to their feet, the high waist accenting their busts. Serenity looked at her mother nervously. "Mother?"  
  
The Queen smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, Serenity," she told her and led the way into the large gardens. Serenity followed closely behind, curiosity peaking her despite her unease. What did the Grove of Selene have to do with her? She shrugged mentally and continued to trail after her mother towards the back of the garden. She suspected they were heading towards Selene's Temple. An ancient temple that hasn't been used in years. Serenity didn't know why it was placed here, as the only ones allowed in were the royal family usually. Why build a temple to Selene where no one but they could go? And as far as Serenity knew, her mother didn't visit the place often. She was told the last time was when her father died.  
  
"Serenity?" her mother called and snapped her out of her reverie. She looked up and noticed they stood outside the ancient temple. 'It doesn't look as old as I thought it would.' The large temple was made of what appeared to be pure white marble. It was simple in its elegance; the tall building was essentially a large square building with columns holding it up at each corner. The only entrance stood before them and Serenity shivered a little as a tendril of fear swept up her spine. Her mother nodded at her to enter and she looked at the older woman in confusion.  
  
"Aren't you going in with me?"  
  
The Queen shook her head and smiled. "No, dear. This is your destiny. Enter and pray to Selene. Everything will become clear then."  
  
Serenity looked back towards the foreboding temple and steeled herself. She walked gracefully up the steps, pausing only momentarily before entering. She allowed her eyes to adjust to the low light in the temple before looking around. It was almost bare; the only objects were a small alter at the front of the temple, a bowl lying atop of it. Below the altar was a white satin kneeling pillow, where she assumed she was supposed to pray. Serenity walked calmly towards the altar, her tiny shoes clicking loudly against the marble floor, echoing throughout the building.  
  
When she reached her destination, she kneeled carefully on the cushion, folding her hands into her lap. She closed her eyes, not knowing what else to do. She was often called the Heir to Selene, but she had never before prayed to the Goddess of the Moon. "Selene," she murmured barely audibly.  
  
"Princess Serenity."  
  
Serenity gasped and whirled around. Her eyes widened in shock, as she beheld what was perhaps the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. The woman stood tall and regal as any queen, her long silver hair flowing to the floor like cascades of shimmering light. She wore a silvery-white gown, much like her own. What surprised Serenity the most was the crescent moon that adorned the beautiful woman's forehead, exactly like her own, only silver instead of her own gold one. She opened her mouth to speak, only to find her voice gone.  
  
The woman smiled kindly at the startled princess. "I am sorry to have frightened you, little Princess," she said gently, her voice strangely musical and soothing.  
  
Serenity nodded in forgiveness immediately, her head swimming with questions. "Who are you?" she asked softly, her voice coming back as the woman's soothing had intended.  
  
The woman laughed. "I am Selene, daughter."  
  
Serenity's jaw dropped. "How is that possible? I've always thought that gods couldn't appear in the mortal realm."  
  
Selene smiled kindly. "We don't appear often, little one, but we can."  
  
Serenity nodded. "Why now?"  
  
The goddess smile faded and a worried look replaced it. "Because of you, daughter. There is evil in this realm that shouldn't have come. There has always been a balance between good and evil, and it was always suppose to be that way. However, Beryl has tapped into the demon Metallia's evil power and is using it to create chaos in the mortal realm. She wishes to destroy the light, daughter. And to do that, she must destroy you."  
  
"Me?" asked the shocked woman.  
  
"Yes, daughter. You are the last incarnation of the light, Princess of the Moon. You are born of my own blood."  
  
Serenity blinked. "I don't understand," she said softly.  
  
The goddess smiled kindly at the princess. "Your family was born from my own blood, daughter. The first Serenity was my daughter. Each child of every Serenity was a little girl who bore that name; no other children were born to them, keeping their powers centralized here on the moon. Every love of the past Queens were carriers of the powers of my brothers and sisters. And it has come down to you, daughter. You hold my power and blood, and you carry the powers of the rest of the gods. You are the incarnation of the light, my dear Serenity and heir to the Goddess Selene."  
  
Serenity's head began to swim with all this new information. It was just too much to take in at once and luckily for the little Princess, the goddess seemed to know this and smiled again at her. "Don't worry, little daughter. Today, you receive your destiny as your mother told you. But first, I wish to speak with you of Endymion."  
  
Blinking in surprise, Serenity opened her mouth to ask the goddess what Endymion could possible have to do with this, but Selene held up a slender hand to forestall her. "Endymion and you have bonded as it was written in the stars a millennium ago. He is your other half and carries the powers of both light and dark, Princess. He is a balance and his powers reflect that. He will protect you from the dark, with his very being if need be. He loves you even beyond the meaning of the word. You haven't known him long, I know, but you love him just as he loves you. Together, you and he can conquer this evil. With the Senshi, who hold the powers of their planets and the Earth guardians, you can win. You only have to place faith in your love and your bond to him. Love does truly conquer all, little daughter."   
  
The goddess paused, walking towards the immobile Princess. "Now, it is time for you to ascend."  
  
"Ascend?"  
  
The goddess nodded and touched the young Princess' forehead softly. "Close your eyes, daughter."  
  
~~~  
  
Queen Serenity looked up as her daughter stepped out of the temple into the bright sunlight. She smiled proudly at her dazed daughter and knelt before her, much to the younger woman's surprise.  
  
"Mother? What are you doing?"  
  
"I am kneeling, my daughter."  
  
"Why?" Serenity asked in confusion.  
  
"Because it is customary to kneel before your superiors," the older Serenity told her in amusement.  
  
"But-"  
  
"You, my daughter, are now Queen."  
  
~~~  
  
AN: ...I winced as I edited this part. ^_^;  
  
Thanks to SilverWingPhoenix (Because they meant Beryl's monsters, not really she herself of course. It's a simultaneous attack ^_^;, it'll be explained better later on), Cookie Pixie (You'll see the emotions of the other Senshi, promise ^_^), and Cool whom I forgot last chapter! Sorry!!   
  
Lovies! 


	13. Chapter Twelve: Coronation

Embracing Destiny  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own... wish I did, but sadly, it never comes true.  
  
By Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter Twelve: Coronation  
  
Rated: PG  
  
"Queen?" Serenity repeated stupidly. "Me?"  
  
The older Serenity nodded slowly, a small smile playing on her lips. "Yes, my daughter. You are now Queen."  
  
"But-"  
  
"But what, dear? You have the power, especially now."  
  
"But you are still young, Mama," she whispered. "We're in the middle of a war. I don't know what to do!"  
  
Her mother stood up and brought her confused and frightened daughter into her embrace. "Dear, you are more than ready for this. If you were not, Selene wouldn't have shown herself to you."  
  
"How-?"  
  
"I could feel her, dear. Don't worry so much. I'm still here; I'll always be here when you need me. Only now, I'm no longer Queen. You are. Calm down, we must return before your Endymion begins to worry."  
  
~~~  
  
A soft knock at the door startled the new Queen as she sat numbly on her bed. She walked sedately over to the door, opening it to reveal her dark-haired Prince frowning worriedly at her.  
  
"Endy," she greeted quietly, opening the door wider for him to enter.  
  
"Sere, what's going on? Your mother is grinning like a school girl and preparing for some sort of ceremony and you look like you have seen a ghost."  
  
She sighed and shook her head absently, plopping gracelessly onto the bed again. "She's planning the coronation ceremony," she told him, her voice devoid of emotion.  
  
He blinked. "Coronation? For whom?"  
  
"Me," she whispered.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"I'm the Queen now."  
  
"What?!"  
  
~~~  
  
"Venus!" Mars called as she ran into the large ballroom. "What's going on? What's the party for? We're in the middle of a war!"  
  
Venus turned her troubled blue eyes on her comrade. "I know, but this isn't exactly a party..."  
  
"Then what's the celebration for?"  
  
"It's for the coronation."  
  
"Of whom?"  
  
"Serenity. She is to be Queen."  
  
"Serenity?! Now?!"  
  
~~~  
  
"Mercury! Did you happen to hear what this celebration is for?" Jupiter asked running up to her fellow Senshi outside of the large ballroom.  
  
Mercury nodded. "Princess Serenity is being crowned Queen."  
  
"She's what?!"  
  
~~~  
  
Uranus and Neptune stared at their mysterious comrade, both pairs of eyes showing confusion at the sudden smile that had appeared on the Time Senshi's usually expressionless face.  
  
"What is it, Pluto?" Uranus inquired.  
  
"We had better go to the ballroom," the tall Senshi stated, the grin still lingering on her lips.  
  
The lovers shared a bewildered glance. "Why?" Neptune asked.  
  
"It is time for the celebration," Pluto answered as she started walking down the long hall.  
  
"What celebration?" Uranus demanded, following after.  
  
"Why, the coronation celebration, of course," the Guardian of the Time Gate said happily without stopping.  
  
"Of whom!?" Neptune snapped, finally irritated at their friend's cryptic answers.  
  
"Our Princess is to be crowned Queen in a few moments. Surely, you don't want to miss that," she said, speeding up.  
  
"What?" Uranus asked and glanced at Neptune. "What happened to the Queen?"  
  
Neptune shrugged and ran to catch up with the Time Senshi, leaving Uranus to follow after, cursing.  
  
~~~  
  
A young dark-haired woman glanced up sharply in surprise, her attention falling from the gentle flowers she had been arranging. She smiled faintly and stood on her feet, hurrying out of the large room. "Finally," the Senshi of Silence muttered to herself as she ran the long distance to the ballroom.  
  
~~~  
  
Endymion watched the woman he loved be crowned Queen of the Moon from the side of the room, hiding in the shadows. He watched the tiny woman he had fallen so hard for stand on trembling legs and smile bravely at the assembled group after having been crowned Queen of the entire galaxy. He watched as she turned frightened eyes to his, her terror echoing deeply within his soul.  
  
He forced a smile on his face, trying to reassure the woman he cared more for than he could possibly have dreamed. She returned the smile just as forced, but he was relieved to see her fear ebb, if only a bit. She knew he'd be there for her, no matter what her title or duties.  
  
There was only one thing he didn't understand. Why would the Queen, an admittedly 400-year-old woman, turn over her crown, her planet, her galaxy to her daughter, only 21-years-old, in a time of war?  
  
~~~  
  
AN: Yes, very, very short! But, I had to! It just had to end there... I'm sorry! *wails* It's an interlude! That's all...  
  
Lovies! 


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Devestating Prophecy

Embracing Destiny  
  
Disclaimer: Don't sue! I don't own Sailormoon, I only wish I did.  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Devastating Prophecy  
  
Rated: PG  
  
The new Queen Serenity gazed out over her city, the fireworks reflecting in her bright blue eyes. Her heart felt strangely heavy as she watched the celebration from her lonely position on her balcony. Her friends, her mother, and her love were down in the ballroom, still celebrating her coronation. She had slipped out of there within moments of becoming Queen, the joyous atmosphere clashing painfully with her heavy heart.  
  
She didn't know why she was so... down, not really. She was scared of failing in her duty as Queen. She was terrified she would make the wrong choices and lose this war. She didn't want this duty. She didn't want to be Queen. And not for the first time, she wished she had been born as a normal girl. With no responsibilities. She didn't want the whole galaxy's safety riding on her shoulders. She wanted to be... free.  
  
She sighed sadly and turned to go inside, gasping in fright as a form materialized in front of her. She took a fearful step back, her hand clutching at her transformation broach.  
  
"Congratulations," a cruel voice said softly to her from the smoky form, "Queen Serenity." Within a few moments, the black mist cleared and the new Queen of the Moon stared at the Queen of the Dark Kingdom.  
  
"Queen Beryl," the young woman said quietly, her voice amazingly steady. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"  
  
The woman laughed a high-pitched giggle that sent a shiver of trepidation up the silvery-haired Queen's spine. "My dear, you have no cause to fear me. Not at this moment. I'm not here to hurt you. You and I are destined to meet at another time. I had just thought to give you some... news."  
  
"What kind of news?" she asked a bit nervously.  
  
The red-haired woman smiled. "I am to be married."  
  
The new Queen gaped. "Excuse me?" That was something she had not expected.  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty. I'm to be married. Tomorrow. I'm sorry you can't make it, but I've decided on a private wedding. More... personal that way, don't you think?" The Dark Queen's cruel smiled widened. "Are you not dying to know who my husband-to-be is?"  
  
Serenity didn't care to know, not the way the Dark Queen was smiling at her, but played along. "Who is he?"  
  
The smile grew to a grin. "I do believe you know him. Quite well, in fact. His name is Endymion."  
  
The young Queen gasped. "No!"  
  
Beryl laughed. "Oh, yes. You see, while you escaped your celebration, Endymion had chosen to follow you. However, my minion intercepted him and he is now in my castle. He and I will marry, tomorrow. He will give me a son, Serenity. A beautiful son to rule after me. And then... I'll give him back to you. I have no need for him more than that. I'll give you your precious Endymion back, Serenity."   
  
She giggled evilly. "But will you want him after that?" She then stepped back from the young Silver Queen, who started to tremble. "Will you still want your precious Endymion after I have had him? After he has given me a son to rule after me?" She laughed as her form started to dissipate. "I'll see you, Serenity. Endymion will be returned after I have delivered a son. And after that... enjoy the years you have. For on my son's 21st birthday, I will attack again. And together, we will destroy you and your kingdom. The last one in this pathetic galaxy. The moon is all that is left, Serenity. Plan accordingly, but I will win. With my son, I will win."  
  
With those words, the Dark Queen disappeared. Serenity collapsed onto her knees, her shoulders shaking. "No!" she screamed out. "Endymion!"  
  
~~~  
  
The Senshi and the former Queen had heard the anguished cry and ran to the new Queen's rooms. There they found her huddled on the floor, rocking slightly. She kept murmuring the same thing repeatedly. "Endymion..."  
  
~~~  
  
The former Queen looked over the gathered Senshi. "Do any of you know what has happened?" the regal woman asked. She glanced nervously at the door, where her daughter was laying behind, sleeping after a heavy dosage of sedatives.  
  
The gathered Senshi shook their heads sadly, all except Pluto. The tall Time Senshi looked at her Queen sadly. "It was... not supposed to happen, but it was... written in the stars."  
  
"What was, Pluto?" she asked worriedly. "And where is Endymion? She was calling for him but no one can find him."  
  
"They won't find him. He's been... taken."  
  
"Taken? Why?" the former Queen asked in surprise. "Why not take my daughter? It is she that Beryl must defeat."  
  
Pluto looked at the door sadly. "Endymion will be returned to us. To her. But... it is up to her if she receives him back. Even I don't know the outcome of that decision. It might be too painful for our new Queen."  
  
"What would be? Pluto!" Mars demanded.  
  
The older Senshi shook her head. "It is also up to her to tell you all about what news she received."  
  
"We need to plan for Beryl's next attack."  
  
The Time Senshi suddenly smiled sadly. "You have nearly 22 years to plan."  
  
~~~  
  
Behind the door, the new Queen curled herself into a tight ball, tears leaking from her eyes. "Endymion..."  
  
~~~  
  
AN: This is all that was posted before. From now on, all the chapters will be brand new. ^_^; (Yes, it's short, but have any of you read the Anita Blake series? Some of her chapters are like three paragraphs long!).   
  
Lovies! 


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Venus and Kunzite

Embracing Destiny  
  
Disclaimer: I'm working with an idiot. He's brain damaged he's so stupid. If I owned Sailor Moon, I wouldn't be doing anything but Sailor Moon related stuff and wouldn't have to work with said idiot! _O  
  
By Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Venus and Kunzite  
  
Rated: PG13  
  
"Serenity!"  
  
Serenity looked over her shoulder at the approaching Senshi, waiting for her to catch up.   
  
When the barely winded woman stopped beside her, she gave her Queen a smile. "Sorry, Your Majesty. I forgot protocol."  
  
Serenity grimaced. "Don't start, Mina."  
  
The blonde sighed. "I'm trying to joke, Serenity. It's been bleak these past few weeks. And I haven't seen you smiled since..."  
  
Serenity winced, turning her eyes from her friend, and leader of her protectors.  
  
"Gods, Serenity, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"  
  
"What did you want, Mina?"  
  
Sailor Venus sighed. It was impossible to speak with Serenity now. She never smiled. She took everything so seriously, and yet she wouldn't talk about it. Or him. She hadn't uttered his name since the day he disappeared. "Kunzite and the Guardians have returned from Earth. Your Mother received them, but she thinks as Queen, you should hear their report."  
  
Serenity shook her head. "Mother can brief me later."  
  
"You have to face them sometime, Serenity!" Venus snapped finally. "They're serving you now! They swore to protect you as we do!"  
  
She was sure Serenity remembered the day all four Guardians came to her rooms and swore to her that they would serve her as if she were Endymion's wife. They were the Guardian's of the royal line of Earth, and they included Serenity in that now. But since that day, Serenity avoided all four of them.  
  
Venus knew that they had caught on to the new Queen's behavior, and they had to be hurt by it. Nonetheless, they allowed it, staying away until Serenity broke the silence between them.  
  
Venus wasn't sure if that was happening anytime soon.  
  
"I know that, Mina," Serenity replied, not bothering to glance at her protector.  
  
"Then why? Why avoid them?"  
  
"It's too painful!" the Queen snapped. "I can't, okay? Just leave me be!"  
  
Sailor Venus started, staring at her friend's back. It was the first time she had admitted she wasn't 'fine'. "Serenity, we're all worried about you. They're worried about you."  
  
"I don't care! I don't need them or you or anyone to tiptoe around my feelings! Stop treating me like I'm made out of glass! Stop looking at me with sympathy and pity! I don't need any of it!" Serenity cried and turned away from the Senshi, entering the palace.   
  
Venus was left standing on the soft grass, confused and hurt. And even more worried about her friend.  
  
That was how Kunzite found her. "Venus?"  
  
She turned around and smiled slightly. "Hello, Kunzite."  
  
He arched an eyebrow at the expression on her face. "What's wrong?"  
  
The blonde sighed softly. "It's Serenity. She's... so different."  
  
He nodded, stepping beside her. "She is upset that Endymion has been taken," he said softly.  
  
"I know that! But couldn't she at least...talk about it with us? Or anyone? She just...shut everyone out. She won't see you or the rest of the Guardians, and whenever any of the Senshi approach her, she's tense and cold. I'm worried."  
  
He nodded. "Just give her some time, Venus. All of us are handling this different ways. He was our friend, and we're all devastated, especially Jadeite. They were closest. But I think Serenity has been hit hardest by it. She truly loved him and if they bonded like you say, it has to be worse for her."  
  
"I know that, but... it's like she's fading before our eyes. And I'm so helpless!"  
  
He touched her shoulder lightly. "Just be there for her. Don't push, don't bring it up. Just let her know you love her, and maybe eventually she'll break and talk about it."  
  
Venus nodded sadly, glancing up at the white-haired warrior. "She won't even say his name now... Ever since the morning after Endymion's disappearance, she won't cry, won't say his name, or talk about any of it."  
  
He nodded. "Give her time. We're all grieving."  
  
She smiled weakly. "I'm sorry. I'm giving you all my problems and you're upset about it too. At least I didn't know him that well."  
  
He pulled his hand from her shoulder, and wrapped an arm around them instead. He pulled her against his side, and rested his chin on her blonde head. "You're hurting too. It affected us all. I don't mind listening to your woes, Minako."  
  
She sighed and closed her eyes as he held her. Her name, which she gave out to no one but a select few, sounded beautiful coming from him. She had heard her name all her life, but never before did she wish someone would say it again, and again. She was definitely feeling something more than infatuation towards him, though she wouldn't call it love. Not yet.  
  
"Thank you, Kunzite."  
  
He nodded, wrapping the other arm around her. "You smell nice," he murmured softly.  
  
She smiled slightly. "Thanks," she replied, turning in his embrace to wrap her arms around his waist. She buried her face into his chest. She held him and allowed him to hold her, comfort her. She hadn't given in to comforting before now, and it was long overdue. She just didn't feel comfortable feeling 'better' when her princess – no, her queen – was still suffering so much.  
  
It was almost sad that the first time he held her, she wanted to cry. She felt his hand brush her hair back, and then rest on her spine. Then the arms around her tightened, and he buried his face in her hair. "Minako?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I... want something between us."  
  
She blinked and blushed prettily. "Something?" she asked, though she knew what he meant.  
  
He nodded against her hair. "Yes. I've never met a woman quite like you. I'm...drawn to you."  
  
She giggled. "I'm a Senshi. I'm not like most women."  
  
"That's not what I meant."  
  
"I know," she murmured. "I want something between us too."  
  
He sighed, kissing her hair softly. "It should make me happy, that you want me like I want you," he began softly. "But all I can think about is Endymion..."  
  
She pulled away to look up at him. "Normally, I'd be offended that you were thinking of a man while with me, but given the circumstances, I think it's appropriate. I didn't ask, I'm sorry, but are *you* okay?"  
  
He allowed a tender smile to grace his face. "Thank you for your concern, but I will be okay. I am worried about him, scared for him, and angry with myself. My duty is to protect him, and I failed. I failed. That's why we all swore our protection to Serenity. He loves her. He loves her and I will not fail my prince again."  
  
She touched his cheek softly. "Don't worry, Kunzite. I'm sure Endymion does not blame you. I think he'd be relieved that you are protecting Serenity. I saw how they looked at each other. He wants to protect her. That you're willing to protect her in his stead would make him relieved, I think."  
  
He nodded. "I hope so," he said, looking down into her azure eyes. "Minako?"  
  
"Yes?" she returned, staring up at him.  
  
"I'm going to kiss you now," he said and leaned down to brush his lips against hers without waiting for a reply.  
  
The surprise lasted an instant before it turned to pleasure and peace. She closed her eyes, leaning into that kiss. She let him pull her more firmly against his body. She felt his hands feel her hair as he deepened the kiss.  
  
It felt wonderful, so beautiful. To think, among all this pain and heartbreak, she'd find a man she could love. One she wanted to love. She kissed him back, unaware tears slipped beneath her lids and down her cheeks.  
  
When Kunzite pulled away, he frowned worriedly, and brushed them away with his thumb. "Why are you crying, Minako?"  
  
She sniffled daintily, rubbing the tears away. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be crying when you kiss me. I just..."  
  
He nodded and kissed her damp cheek softly. "Don't apologize. As long as it isn't me, I do not mind if you cry on me."  
  
She nodded and wrapped her arms more tightly around him as she started to weep into his chest. She allowed him to hold and whisper soothing nonsense into her ears. She had never allowed herself such weakness, such comfort since she had been a child.  
  
She sobbed out all the heartache and pain she had felt the last few weeks. She cried out the loneliness and sorrow she had been forced to hide. She let him take her pain into himself, share her heavy burdens, and soothe her fears.  
  
She let herself go and wept like the child she had never been allowed to be.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: Sorry! Not much movement here, but you get a cute Venus/Kunzite moment! Doesn't that make everything all better? AND you all get a never before read (just because I wrote it now) chapter! ^_^; New chapter! Not a repost! I'm thrilled! Just one more chapter closer to finishing!  
  
Lovies! 


	16. Chapter Fifteen: A Plan

Embracing Destiny  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own.  
  
By Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Note: Quick note here, just so everyone's aware, this *is* a SilverM AU story. Meaning it does not follow the original facts of the Silver Millennium. I figured I should warn. ^_^  
  
Chapter Fifteen: A Plan  
  
Serenity watched the two from the palace window. She peered at them somewhat jealously, but in the end, happiness for her friend won out. Venus deserved to have someone, and her own heartbreak shouldn't matter. She was glad for the pair, they did look to care for each other, and they had a lot in common. Especially regarding their duties. Both were leaders of protectors, and both took their duties so seriously.  
  
It was a good match.  
  
Too bad Endymion wasn't here to see it.  
  
She felt the familiar twist of agony in her heart at his name, and tears began to sting her eyes. She blinked them back, refusing to allow it again. She would not cry where people could see her. She couldn't.  
  
They already felt so much pity for her, she couldn't let them see how much it was truly tearing her up inside. She knew they'd worry less if she would just smile, but somehow... she couldn't. It wouldn't come. She tried, she really did, but her face wouldn't obey her.  
  
She turned from the window, and made her way down the hall. She wasn't watching where she was going, simply staring down at her tiny feet as she moved through the palace.  
  
"Serenity."  
  
She glanced up in dread. "Jadeite..."  
  
He smiled slightly, in sympathy not pity, and stepped up to her. "Sorry to intrude, Your Majesty."  
  
She shook her head, quelling her trembling limbs. She didn't want to see them. It reminded her too much of him... "It's alright," she murmured.  
  
He glanced out one of the side windows that lined the whole section of the palace they were currently in, and chuckled. "I see Kunzite finally got up the nerve."  
  
She nodded. "I suppose."  
  
He then glanced at her worriedly. She was afraid he was going to ask her if she was alright, and she was even more terrified that she'd finally snap if one more person did so.  
  
Instead, however, he said, "Earth is in shambles."  
  
She blinked. "How so?"  
  
"Beryl has completely taken it over, and is using it as her base. She proclaimed herself queen."  
  
Serenity sighed sadly. "What of the people?"  
  
Jadeite scowled. "Killed. Everyone who even looks like they're thinking of rebelling gets killed immediately. Only the people willing to serve her have survived. As slaves."  
  
"That's horrible..."  
  
He nodded. "Yes, it is." He hesitated, then spoke softly. "Your Majesty, I know this is painful to hear, but I thought...it might help some. Endymion was there. He...wasn't himself, more of a puppet, but he's alive, and Zoycite says that the mind control is probably not permanent. And he's alive."  
  
She nodded, looking away to hide the tears in her blue eyes. "Thank you, Jadeite."  
  
"Serenity, he wouldn't want you to cry so much," he said softly, watching her. "He's safe, and his safety is our hope to retrieve him."  
  
Sighing, she turned to look at him. "I know, but it hurts all the same," she whispered.  
  
He watched her sadly. "I know."  
  
She turned away again. "Thanks for talking with me, I should go now."  
  
"Wait, Serenity," he interrupted.  
  
Glancing back at him, she asked, "What is it?"  
  
He hesitated. "It's nothing."  
  
She nodded, and walked away from the man who only desired to protect the woman his prince loved. Unfortunately for him and the rest of the guardians, that only hurt her more.  
  
~~~  
  
"Luna, how is Serenity doing?"  
  
The feline stretched on the foot of the queen's bed. Former queen, she corrected mentally. "Not well, Your Majesty," the black cat said, resting her chin in her paws as she looked at the woman reading for bed. "She is very much heartsick."  
  
The silver-haired woman nodded. "I would not expect less. Do you think it would be wise to instruct the Senshi on the Senshi Teleport? Perhaps they could go in and save my daughter's young man."  
  
Luna shook her head slightly. "That wouldn't be prudent, Your Majesty. That would only cause more problems. It would be better if one person snuck in, not nine, or even the minimum number of four, if the Inners do the teleport alone."  
  
Serenity nodded. "Of course, you are right. What would this kingdom do without you?"  
  
Luna laughed softly. "It is only your desire to heal your daughter's heart that makes you think of such things without proper planning. I would advise having the Senshi teleport one over. But who would that one be?"  
  
The former queen appeared thoughtful for a few minutes as she brushed her silver hair absently. "One of his guardians. They are trained well. Kunzite, I would think."  
  
Luna nodded. "You should let him decide for himself which of them to send. I do not think you will have an argument from any of them regarding a rescue mission. They are all worried about their prince."  
  
"That is true." She looked at the lunar feline. "Do you think it would work, or will we be sending one of them to be captured or killed?"  
  
"I think...it is always a possibility, Your Majesty, but to not try is worse. They have a good chance if what Kunzite reported is true. However, Endymion will be strongly guarded."  
  
"I do not doubt that. My daughter will not tell us what Beryl said, only that she took Endymion, and I fear it is for a very evil purpose, Luna. She wanted him. For whatever reason, it was him she came for, even though she knew my daughter was unprotected and has the power to destroy her. It is puzzling."  
  
"Perhaps she means to neutralize Serenity by inflicting such pain on her. I do not know the workings of this evil witch's mind. I only know that we have to try. Artemis or I could go with whoever we send. As a lookout, we are small enough. We won't be able to help fight, but stealth is needed, not strength."  
  
Serenity hesitated then nodded. "I fear sending either of you into enemy territory, but perhaps you are right. We should let Serenity decide, however. She is queen now."  
  
Luna nodded. "She makes wise decisions for one so young, even if her heart isn't in it."  
  
Serenity smiled proudly, if a little sadly. "Yes, she is wise despite her youth. It is the pain in her eyes that haunt me, though. It makes me want to save this young man of hers myself. I'd use the Silver Crystal if I had to, just to make that sorrow disappear. I find myself wishing that she was still five and everything that hurt her I could heal with simple words and a kiss."  
  
Luna watched the former queen sadly. "Children always grow up, Your Majesty."  
  
Serenity nodded. "Yes, they do. And stop calling me by that title, Luna. I am not queen any longer. She is. Call me by my name."  
  
The feline laughed. "Old habits are hard to break. I've served you for over 200 years, Your Majesty, and I was trained by my mother at birth to call you 'Your Majesty'."  
  
She nodded. "I know. I wish to be called by my name now. I am helping run things for Serenity until she can function better, but I am not the queen any more."  
  
"Why did you take Serenity to the Grove of Selene? Why did you give up your kingdom during such a crisis?"  
  
"The legends, of course, of a descendant of Serene who falls in love with the Earth. Serenity is the one. I know it. I'm getting old, Luna. I may not look it, but I am. My heart hurts so much, and has these past 20 years. I ruled my kingdom and raised my daughter to rule after me. She has nothing left to learn from me. I am tired of ruling alone. I wish to see my Sollin again."  
  
Luna's eyes softened. "I know it has been hard for you after the King's death, Your Majesty..."  
  
She nodded. "I endured, though. And I strove to show nothing of this inner pain, not even to Serenity. But she's old enough now. She has help. She had Endymion to help her. Besides, when she gets him back, the Moon and the Earth will become one. It is best for all."  
  
Luna watched the former queen sadly. "Only there isn't much left to rule, Your Majesty. The populations of the other planets are devastated. If anyone survives it..."  
  
"I know. But someday... we can always rebuild."  
  
"If there is a someday."  
  
"Do not be so pessimistic, Luna. There will be. Serenity and her prince will ensure that."  
  
"I hope so, Your Majesty," the feline murmured softly.  
  
~~~  
  
"You want one of the Guardians to go alone into the Earth palace?" the young queen asked in amazement.  
  
"Not alone, Serenity. With Artemis."  
  
Serenity blinked in shock. "But that's suicide! Why would you want to send one of them on this errand?"  
  
"To rescue your prince, of course, daughter," the older woman remarked softly. "We cannot have too many people going, they'll be detected. Since you are queen now, it is up to you to approve the order."  
  
Conflicting emotions waged on the newly-crowned queen. She so wanted to save Endymion, but could she truly send one of his own friends, his own guard, into enemy territory alone to save him? Could she send one of them to die?  
  
"I..."  
  
"It is the duty of the queen to know when the life of a man is expendable."  
  
"Mother!" Serenity cried, appalled.   
  
"You should never stop feeling remorse for such actions, of course. But when you weigh the needs of the kingdom against the life of one man... When you see how many lives can be saved by sacrificing one person..."  
  
"I can't do that!"  
  
"You must!" the older queen snapped. "You must learn that to be queen is to make sacrifices. In times of peace, that is not necessary, or as necessary, but this is war, Serenity. People will die. You simply have to help chose the lesser evil. You must help balance out the deaths so that one death will stop hundreds more. We need Prince Endymion back. His safety here will ensure hope for the rest of the Earth people. His knowledge and skill are vital to this war effort. He must be retrieved."  
  
"I can't just send someone into certain death!" the young queen protested vehemently.  
  
"It is not certain death, Serenity. It is a very real possibility, and it is likely, but to send someone to a needless death is not prudent at this time. If he succeeds, we get Endymion back. If he fails, we must try again."  
  
"Mother!"  
  
"You must decide, Serenity. And soon," and with those stern words, the former queen exited her daughter's private chambers. 'I'm sorry, Serenity...'  
  
~~~  
  
AN: Wow, longer this time... I'm working on the shortness of my chapters lately. It's just hard to write. *cough* Anywho...  
  
Thanks to SilverWingPhoenix (Not in this story, they don't have to pass away, it just depends on the royalty and country or whatever, I suppose. Most of the time, yes, a person is King/Queen for life, and I wrote waaay in the first chapter she's 21, not below 20, and there really isn't an alarm system as the whole solar system has been at peace for hundreds of years as for the Senshi, Beryl is currently stronger then they are, so no, they didn't sense her until too late), daisy31, sqeekers, Sugar Spice Girl, Cereberus (THANK YOU!), Veronica, no use for a name, Faraday, and July (Nice idea, though I don't like Chibi that much to want to write that much about her. ^_^).  
  
Lovies! 


End file.
